The Truthful Lie
by firefly2222
Summary: "Forever...forever is a long time, and time has a way of changing things"..Friendships will be tested, feelings will be questioned, and wars will be started.
1. preface

_Flashbacks are in Italics._

I stumble over mismatched clothes, and forgotten books as I made my way over to the window_I see us ripping each others clothes off as we stumbled throughout my room making our way to my bed._ I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, as I opened the blind. _We were best friends, he was the boy who lived next door, I was his redheaded girl._ The snow had left a white blanket covering as far as the eye could see._ I could see us running through the snow, having snowball fights that always ended with a kiss._ I let my hand rest on my swollen belly. How did things end up like this?


	2. 3 Years in the Past

To know how I ended up here, staring out my bedroom window, we have to go back about three years. I had been a senior in high school and I was kind of a shy girl. I was only about 5'3 and I was extremely small for my age weighing only about 100 lbs. I have carmel skin, and long black hair. I had only dated a handful of boys and I was never one to do something crazy or adventurous.

It was a friday afternoon and I had just finished my last class of the day. I made my way over to my best friends Elena and Caroline as I walked down the crowded hallway "hey guys" "hey bonnie, did you get the notes from Anatomy?" Elena said.

Elena Gilbert, every guys dream girl. She was thin, pretty, and smart. She was going out with Stefan Salvatore and almost every girl in school was jealous. I was guessing she was busy with her "boy toy" and had skipped class so i decided not to pry.

"yeah sure Elena, here" as i handed Elena my notes, and as I opened my locker, I heard Caroline gasp.

"OH MY GOD! HE IS SOOOO HOT"

Elena and I turn just in time to see the doors fling open, and in walks Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore, aka hottest guy in school, quarter back on the football team, and my best friend. Damon and I had been best friends forever. Since the first time i saw him, we had been inseparable. Stefan and Damon had moved next door the year i turned 17. I had been a sophomore in high school at the time. Stefan and Damon had always had a secret history between each other and had grown apart when they were young boys. Stefan and i were close, but Damon and I had become "Biffies" over the years. Damon was the complete opposite of me, he had kissed almost every girl in this school among other things, and he was a "bad boy".

"Caroline, would you stop. Its just Damon, hes like my brother" I say.

Caroline has that look in her eye. "Bonnie, you are so lucky, you get to talk to him everyday"

"Caroline you have a boyfriend, remember? Tyler."

"Yeah, but I mean its Damon, if I were you id be all over that".

Damon walked up and put his arm around my shoulder, "hey girls what's going on?"

Girls drooled as they walked by, giving me dirty glares.

"We got to go to class, talk to you later Bonnie" Elena grabbed Carolines arm and dragged her away down the hall. Elena had never liked Damon much, she had taken Stefans side saying Damon was a jerk, who slept with tons of girls. And she was right he did, but I was still his bestfriend.

"What's with them? Damon asked.

"Nothing, come on lets go home" I said as I closed my locker shut and followed Damon out to his car.


	3. Lies

I got into the passenger seat, "Why do you even talk to those girls?" Damon asked as he reached to the back to grab a beer.

I gave Damon a questioning look "Damon they're my friends…and don't you think it's a little early for that?"

Damon gave me his signature smirk" but you love me more right?"

"Damon im serious about the drinking"

"Bonnie relax, nothing will happen, if anything does I can grab you and be out of the car and home in 2 seconds and you know it"

Yeah you heard me right, Damon Salvatore was a vampire, a 392-year-old vampire to be more precise.

"Bonnie its not like you have to worry about that anyways your what like almost 100 years old not like you'd be missing out on anything"

I glared at him " that is so not the point"

"relax I'm kidding Bons, you know id never let anything happen to you"

~xoxo

_I will explain their past in the next chapter :) _


	4. Truths

Okay so I guess I should explain how Damon and I have ended up here. The truth is I'm a witch and starting when you channel into your powers for the first time you stop aging. The truth is I'm almost 100 years old, and I've been a senior in high school for around 81 years, lets just say I'm more than a gifted student. Before I was a troubled teen, I had never been good in any of my classes, and had failed my freshman year, putting me a year behind. My family and I had been residing in Mystic falls, and when I was 17 I met my best friend Damon Salvatore.

Damon and Stefan moved into the boarding house next door, and we hit it off right away. For some reason they had always acted strange around me, and I found it weird they didn't live with their parents. I wouldn't find out for another two years that Damon and Stefan were 292-year-old vampires.

Before I knew it, it was senior year and I had just turned 19. It was graduation, and Damon, Stefan, and I went up to my family's lake house. My big gram, and my parents were waiting to celebrate with us before they headed back to Mystic falls, leaving us alone for a fun party weekend. My gram had always been telling me this rubbish about family history, and "special ones" I never listened to her…I should have. We were enjoying the night, when a man named Elijah who I would later find out is one of the original vampires, broke into our cabin. Before I knew it my parents and big gram had been killed, and in a flash Damon and Stefan were in front of me. They exchanged glances but there was no time to explain. Damon screamed at me to put a shield up while Stefan yelled at him saying I was too young, and told me to just run they would hold him off. I had no idea what they were talking about, a strange man had killed my family, and my best friends were some sort of super freaks. Damon's eyes were pleading with me and he had once again told me to just try it, think about keeping yourself safe. So I did the only thing I could, I trusted Damon.

I had woken up on my own couch in my living room. Damon and Stefan were at my sides within moments. Damon told me that I had passed out two days ago and they had brought me back here. I listened intently as Damon explained their past. As I was listening I exchanged glances with both of them, I noticed Stefan was brooding. He wouldn't look at me. That's when I knew things would never be the same again.

That day Damon had told me they were from a different time, they were both 292 years old, and they had been killed when they were young adults. Damon told me about all their flaws, and how they had been to mystic falls before, its where they had grown up. He explained that they had to leave after years; people would notice they weren't aging, and that's when they met Elijah. He was an original vampire that wanted revenge. That's why he had come after me, the one person Damon and Stefan cared about. Damon then told me I was a witch, my gram was right. Damon and Stefan had known my ancestor Emily, that's how they knew about me. That's when Stefan spoke up, saying he never wanted this for me. Damon then told me I would never age nor die, I had channeled my powers and I would never be the same again. So that's when I knew this was my family now, we would be together forever. We packed our things and headed off for Italy a week later leaving Mystic falls behind only to return once again.

It was 80 years later and we had returned to Mystic falls for the first time since I became a witch. Stefan had never been the same after that week at the cabin, he had blamed Damon for letting me become a witch, and he blamed himself for Elijah coming after me. However Damon and I had become even closer if that was possible. We had all been through a lot in the last 80 years and we had decided to pick up where we left off. High school. Damon, Stefan and I decided to start in a younger grade, so we could spend more time in Mystic Falls. We were all starting off as juniors again. Damon tried out for quarterback and got the position. I made a new friend named Caroline Forbes who had a best friend named Elena Gilbert. Caroline was dating a guy names Tyler, and Elena had previously broken up with some kid named Matt. Throughout the year Caroline had become obsessed with Damon, which freaked Damon out more than ordinary, and Stefan.. well he had decided to live his life and he went out with Elena.

This is how we ended up here, back in Mystic falls a 392-year-old vampire, and a 100-year-old witch.

"Bons, hello, were here" Damon was waving his hand in front of my face.

We had arrived home from school, the boarding house.


	5. Beauty and the Beast

I sat perched on the kitchen counter as Damon stood in front of the stove

"Ill never get sick of your fettuccine Damon, ill never be able to understand how your such a good cook, when you don't even eat"

"I'm good at a lot of things Bons, he twirled around and gave me that smirk"

My stomach filled with butterflies, _Bonnie what's wrong with you; he's your best friend!_

Damon walked over to me with a bowl of pasta and fed me a forkful.

"Eat up punkin"

"Mmmm" I couldn't help but moan, it was so good. Damon looked at me with wide eyes and stepped closer. We had always had this unspoken closeness, neither of us had ever acknowledged it before, we just assumed we were really really close best friends, but lately I have to admit I had been jealous of the girls Damon would hang around at school, not to mention last week Damon punched a guy named Seth for giving me "look". _Who a I kidding we are best friends, and we would never be anything more. _

Just then Stefan entered the kitchen giving Damon and I a knowing glance. Damon didn't take his eyes off mine. Stefan paused a second then gave a little cough.

"Yes brother?" Damon questioned as he turned his attention off me and onto Stefan

"Damon, Elena's coming over soon I would appreciate it if you and Bonnie weren't running around using your abilities I don't want to have to compel her again.

Elena Gilbert. Stefan had been dating her since a couple months after we had returned. She was innocent and sweet. She had no idea that Stefan and Damon were vampires and that I was a witch. That was the way Stefan wanted it to stay.

Damon and I had been playing around one day, I was practicing a spell and Damon was trying to distract me. We had no idea Elena had been over, and she had stumbled into the room. Damon had been sipping on a cup of blood lying on the couch and I was standing in front of him, all the books from the shelves were floating around. Damon has jumped up as soon as he noticed Elena; the books fell from the air as I lost my concentration. We both ran after her. Stefan beat us to it, he had stopped her at the door, and compelled her to forget what she saw. Stefan never wanted to have to compel her again.

"Don't worry brother, we will be leaving the house as usual"

Damon grabbed my hand and pulled me off the counter. We walked out the door and towards the car. I looked at Damon. He muscles rippled through his black dress shirt, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight. _Had he always been this cute?_

"Bons you coming?" Damon had made his way to the car and was staring at me from the drivers seat.

"Yeah I'm coming" I said as I made my way to the car.

"so where to?" Damon asked as he smirked at me.

"lets go to the Cabin"

The cabin... we haven't returned to that cabin in 81 years. It was time.

Damon looked at me with worried eyes, "Are you sure, we dont have to"


	6. The return

"Yeah I'm sure Damon."

As we drove to the cabin i could see Damon out of the corner of my eye, glancing at me once in a while, trying to figure out what i was thinking. When we arrived Damon asked

"Bons, are you sure you want to go in, we don't have to, we can get right back on the road and go anywhere else"

I didn't bother to answer; I got out and walked into the house. Damon didn't follow me right away he must have realized I wanted to be alone. I looked around; nothing had been touched since that night. I looked at the backdoor and couldn't help but think back to that night. _Bonnie put a shield up now!_ A single tear rolled down my cheek. Don't get me wrong really care about Damon and Stefan, and I like having our own little family, but sometimes I cant help wonder what would have happened if Elijah never showed up that night. Before I knew it I was sobbing, and in a flash Damon was standing in front of me, wiping away my tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"D-Damon."

"Shh." the next thing I knew Damon's lips had found their way to mine. _What was going on Damon, my best friend was kissing me, and I wasn't stopping him_. I kissed him back with more force than he was expecting, he slowly backed us up, and lifted me up onto the counter without breaking the kiss. He moved so he was standing in between my legs as I ran my hands through his hair. I broke this kiss only for a moment.

"D-Damon what-" I was cut off my a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the beauty and the beast…"


	7. The Prophecy

Before I could look past Damon, Damon had turned so he was standing back facing me blocking my view.

"Elijah" Damon spoke in a low deep growl

"Elijah" I whimpered. After that fateful night in the cabin, Damon and Stefan had promised to take care of Elijah no matter what it took. We had tracked him throughout Europe until we were no longer able to track him. He had disappeared, we never knew where he went, and truthfully I was glad we had never found him.

Elijah made his way over to the countertop, Damon growled again.

"Never pegged you to be the protective type its quite amusing, but relax Damon, if I wanted her dead I would have killed her 81 years ago right in this very spot, and don't act as if you could protect her, you and I both know I could snap her little neck before you could blink." At that I hopped off the counter so I was standing behind Damon.

"Then why are you back Elijah, what do you want?" Damon asked as he slowly moved to my side unblocking my view.

I glanced at Elijah, he looked exactly the same, nothing had changed except his age, he had gained 81 years, he was still one of the most powerful vampires in existence, and I couldn't help but despise him. Elijah made his way over to me staring intensely. I lowered my head; I couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

"Now what would be the fun of that if I told you?" He reached his hand out to graze my cheek,

"DON'T touch her!" Damon growled.

Elijah withdrew his hand

"Very well, I see the prophecy has been set in motion, it shouldn't be long now, Ill be back witch." Without another word Elijah had sped away. I turned to face Damon.

"D-Damon? What prophecy?" I studied his features; it was a look I have only seen once before. It was fear.

"Bonnie I have no idea, but ill tell you one thing prophecies can only be read by witches, for him to know what it is he had to of killed her. He's the only one who knows and that's not something to take lightly."

"Damon im scared" Damon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me

"Bons I've told you a thousand times before and ill tell you again ill never let anything happen to you" His piercing blue eyes glanced down into my brown ones.

"Damon I think we have to talk about earlier"

"Okay continue" he said giving me his signature smirk. I started playing with my fingers trying not to make eye contact with him.

"We have been best friends for more than 81 years, and I don't know whats happening but all of the sudden im having all these feelings towards you and I don't know if you feel the same, and its totally okay if you don't, but now I'm rambling on an-" I was cut off my Damons lips pressed to mine, he slowly pulled away "Does that answer your question."


	8. 4 months later

Stefan POV:

It's been 4 months since Damon and Bonnie had returned back to the boarding house hand in hand smiling like idiots. I caught myself smiling, who knew my big bad brother could ever care about someone so much. I was broke out of my thoughts, as Damon and Bonnie told me about how Elijah had showed up, and how he was talking about some type of prophecy… I glanced at Damon, he was extremely worried about Bonnie's safety, I could tell he was holding it in. Ever since that day Damon and I have been trying to track down anyone who could tell us about prophecies and Elijah, no luck.

Graduation is just around the corner. Again, and Elena and I have been getting closer, we've been dating for almost two years, and im thinking about telling her about us. I know it could potentially be dangerous, but I don't think she's a threat, I think she would understand, and besides I want a chance at having what Damon and Bonnie have now, complete openness with each other.

Bonnie POV:

"DAMON! why wont you tell me, i want to know" I was screaming at him while running away from him. I knew i was overreacting, but i couldn't help it i was jealous.

"Bons-" he tried pleading with me.

"Dont call me Bons!" i turned and walked away. Damon shook his head and followed after me.


	9. First Fight

"Bonnie, Bonnie Wait! I could hear Damon running after me, but I didn't care I was furious. 15 minutes ago everything had been perfect, I was looking for Damon so we could go home. That's when Caroline told me she had seen him go into Alaric's classroom. But when I walked in to the door I didn't see Alaric, instead I saw Damon talking to Grace Marie. Grace was head cheerleader, school president, and not to mention a super slut. I could feel my powers getting stronger, I opened the door as I let it go all the lights started flickering, and the windows in the classroom broke. Damon had tuned to see me standing there.

"Damon, what do you want? Just tell me what you were doing with her.."

"Bonnie, I was jus-" I didn't give him a chance to answer

"You were just what Damon?" I had stopped and turned so I was facing Damon.

"Bonnie I don't want to fight with you, Grace was just helping me, she works at that restaurant you love, I was talking to her about planning something for after graduation, that's when you walked in" He looked at me with begging eyes.

"Damon I-"

"You what bonnie, you think I'm still sneaking around with every girl around, Bonnie I'm with you now, I'm not going to do that." I closed the space between us and leaned up to kiss him.

"Damon I'm sorry, I overreacted, I didn't mean to"

"I have to admit that was pretty hot, you being all jealous, you even channeled into your amazingly strong powers, kind of turned me on"

"Damon!" I reached up and smacked his arm

"what" he smirked

"Come on lets go home" I smiled as I linked my arm with his.


	10. Best Graduation ever

Bonnie POV

Today was the best day of our lives. At least that's what everyone had told me 81 years ago. That night turned out to be one of the worst in my life, I lost my family in a matter of seconds and had gained a new one. Today was Graduation, sure I had graduated a numerous amount of times in the past, but this was different, this time we were back in Mystic Falls. I felt Damon's presence as he entered the boarding house.

"Bons are you ready to go?" he yelled up the stairs

"Yeah I'm coming," I said as I grabbed my robe and met him at the bottom of the stairs.

Around 3 hours later the ceremony had ended and I was very excited to see the surprise Damon had planned for me.

"Are you ready for the best night of your life" Damon smirked

"Bring it on Damon, Bring it on" I was surprised to see we weren't heading to my favorite restaurant at all, we were pulling onto our street towards the boarding house.

"Welcome to château Damon" he laughed as we pulled up to the house

"Damon wh-" before I could finish my sentence he had sped off into the house. I ran in after him "Damon, wher-" I cut myself off I looked around. There were rose petals leading from the door into the kitchen. I slowly made my way into the kitchen and there in front of me was a cute table, with a candle centered on top. Damon was standing in front of the stove cooking…fettuccine.

"Mmmmm yessss" I said as I sat down at the table

Damon made his way over to me with the bowl, "I compelled Grace to do this while we were at graduation, she had heard me talking to Stefan about it and wanted to help, so I let her. Bonnie I wanted tonight to be special for you, I didn't want this graduation to be plagued with memories of what happened last time we graduated here" I practically jumped to him, attacking his lips hungrily.

"Thank you so much Damon, this means a lot to me" the next thing I knew I felt him close the gap and press his lips to mine again.

Without breaking the kiss I channeled my powers and lit all the candles in the house. He smiled. "Mmm romantic" he said, kissing me again.

Soon his arms were wrapped tightly around me, and our lips and tongues were warring with each other. I had to stand on my toes and he had to bend lower. This stance must have gotten uncomfortable for Damon because he suddenly broke the kiss, wrapped his hands round my thighs and lifted me in the air.

I placed my arms on his shoulders for support as he sped up the stairs, into our room and toward the bed. He then gently placed me on the bed before lowering himself too.

I didn't want to break our contact, so I turned and half layed on him draping my right leg over his body, continuing to deepen our kiss. Damon moaned and ran his hand feverishly along my body, grabbing at my thighs and ass, before sliding his hands upwards towards my stomach and breasts. He stopped there, savoring the feel of my body. I could tell Damon wanted, needed to feel my bare skin, but as he moved his hand and placed it under her top I tensed. Damon froze immediately, he could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked

I looked at him with wide eyes "Nothing."

"Look, if you don't want to do this…"

"No! I do.. It's just you know I've never done this before," I blurted out.

The bed shifted as he moved, and his face appeared over mine, he was smiling.

"Bonnie I know you're a virgin, ive lived in the same house as you for 81 years, and you weren't exactly experienced when I met you, but that's okay, im glad im first. You just need to relax. It might hurt a little but it wont hurt that bad I promise" The look on his face was soft and sincere, and I felt myself slowly nodding as he lowered himself and started kissing me again.

Damon then pulled my top over her head, he then lowered his head to kiss my neck. I moaned and closed my eyes. I had never gone this far with Damon, or any guy for that matter. I didn't even realize that I had parted my legs, wanting to feel his weight between them. He reached under to unfasten my bra and tossed it across the room and looked back down at me. Our eyes met for a moment, an unspoken message passing between us, before he lowered himself again.

"Damon" I sighed, wanting more. I arched up against him again as he began to slide down my body before unfastening my jeans. He pulled them off her and threw them across the room. Kneeling between my legs he pulled off his own shirt. He then gave a sly smile, lowered his head and pulled off my panties.

He than began to unbutton his jeans. I breathed out this was it, I tried to rationally think about what I had learned about sex, but I was too distracted by the sight of the huge bulge in his boxers.

As much as he was trying to be patient, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He wanted … needed to be inside her right now. Damon pulled off his boxers, allowing himself to spring free.

"Bonnie…" he whispered, trying to keep the need out of his voice. I looked up at him again and silently lay back down. Damon lowered himself so he was resting over me, kissing me again. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed up against me and I winced.

"Do it…" I pleaded, breaking the kiss. Damon kept his eyes on me as he gently obeyed, pushing ever so slowly into me, making sure he wasn't hurting me. He then slowly buried himself deep inside me. A gasp escaped my lips and Damon stilled himself.

"You okay?" he asked worried

I winced and arched upwards. "Just keep going."

He watched me at first as he moved, but he eventually lowered his head and buried it in my neck. Eventually the pain went away and I sighed and moaned as his thrusts were getting faster and harder. I then wrapped my legs around his waist. I turned my neck, he looked at me understanding what I was saying

"no bons not tonight" he smiled

Our bodies moved together in a rapidly increasing rhythm, Damon doing everything in his power to keep going.

Our hands were linked above my head. Damon the covered my mouth with his, swallowing my now loud cries. He pressed down as he hit home, I let out a drawn out moan, and I tightened my grip on his hands as an intense wave of pleasure finally hit me

Damon, who was close to loosing it, joined me in my final moan.

We stayed still for a while after, catching our breath, Damon's face was buried in my neck and the only sounds in the room were our labored breaths. Neither of us wanted to move but he was squishing me so I shifted slightly. Damon took that as a hint to move, rolling off me. He drapped his arm around me waist and pulled me towards him so that they were both resting on their sides.

Minutes had passed and I suddenly heard Stefan yell trying to contain his laughter

"is it safe to come upstairs yet?"

I burst out laughing and buried my face into Damon's chest

"oh god, he was home? he heard us!" I squealed

Damon just laughed, "I thought you were okay with it," "yes saint Stefan go wherever you please"

"Goodnight you too" Stefan said through the door

I finally contained my laughter and started to drift asleep.

Damon POV

"yes saint Stefan go wherever you please"

I was staring at bonnie, but I heard Stefan yell through the door

"goodnight you too" I sighed, yes it was a good night indeed.

I stared down at Bonnie, she had finally stopped laughing. I had met her over 81 years ago, why was I just now showing her my true feelings.

"So was this better than the last time we graduated here?" I asked smirking, but I didn't receive an answer, my little witch had drifted off to sleep. I snuggled into her neck and slowly drifted off to join her in her sweet dreams. little did i know this night would change our futures forever.

Meanwhile in Italy

"Klaus the prophecy has been set in motion, i have just returned from mystic falls, Damon is very protective of the witch. If he continues, we will never get close enough"

"Elijah enough!, i will get what i want in time"

"But Klaus-"

"Don't push me Elijah, the prophecy will come true, and i will get what i want in the end, return to Mystic Falls, i want you to keep an eye on our witch"

"but sir, what if Damon or his nosy brother get in the way"

"Kill them, Damon has fulfilled his part.


	11. Authors Note

Authors note:

Things you need to know:

Okay this is like a timeline of the story so far just in case people are confused, and ill fill in blanks that aren't mentioned in the story.

Damon and Stefan met Bonnie when she was 17 yrs old. When she turned 19 they graduated, and Elijah killed her family. She became an immortal witch. They left town and came back 81 years later. Bonnie befriends Caroline who is dating Tyler, and Stefan is dating Elena. Caroline knows about their secret because bonnie begged Stefan to turn her after she was in a car crash, and Tyler is a werewolf. Elena doesn't know about their secret yet. It was a year after they had returned when Bonnie and Damon are finally more than friends, and Elijah comes back to stir up trouble. It was about 8 months after Elijah returned when they graduated in the last chapter.


	12. Whats Wrong with Her?

_5months later_

Elijah POV:

I looked down at the sleeping witch, yes our plan had been put into action, the prophecy had begun, but it wasn't moving fast enough. At this rate we would be working on this for another 82 years. I hadn't contacted Klaus in a good 5 months or so and hes getting antsy. I need to make a move, trigger her.

Bonnie POV:

_Someone was chasing me. I was running through the woods. I tripped over a branch, and turned to look back. He was right there. "Damon Help!" I screamed, no one came. "Say goodbye" the figure said before he lunged his teeth into my neck._

I felt someone shaking me, and I remember thinking ive got to use my powers he's going to drain me. The next thing I knew I heard screaming.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Wake up" Damon screamed

I awoke and bolted into an upright sitting position, I glanced around the room, Damon was pressed up against the far wall, screaming holding onto his head.

I quickly gained control of my powers and released him "oh god Damon, I didn't-"

Stefan came running into the room, Elena not far behind.

"Geezz Bons, what the hell was that dream about that's the third time this week" Damon glared at me.

"Damon, it was the same as the rest, I already told you _what _happens, that crazy dick of a vampire was draining me again" I screamed as I gave a sideways glance towards Elena. Damon chuckled.

Stefan grabbed Elena's face looking deep into her eyes "Elena go downstairs and wait for me, forget you heard anything about vampires"

"I didn't hear anything about vampires" Elena repeated as she made her way downstairs.

Stefan vamped out and picked up a chair whipping it across the room "Dam it Bonnie".

Although Damon knew Stefan would never intentionally hurt me he quickly sped and stood in front of me, growling a little.

"Stef-" I started but Damon cut me off.

"Oh brother, this wouldn't have to happen if you would just grow a pair and tell her already" Stefan calmed down and unvamped. He glanced at me "sorry Bonnie" he whispered.

"Bonnie its time to explain" Damon pushed, I could feel Stefan starring too.

"Guys I don't know what's happening, lately its like I cant control my powers, things are just happening, but in my dream I was fighting back, what I was doing to my attacker was happening to you Damon" I looked down ashamed.

"Damon, do you think.." Stefan began

"That's exactly what I think Steffie" Damon replied, as he turned towards me and lifted my head making eye contact.

"Bonnie, I think someone's controlling your dreams, not just anyone Elijah"

I walked over to the bed sitting down, everything had been going great. It had been almost a year since we had last seen Elijah, 5 months since graduation. Nothing exciting ever happened, I liked it that way. Stefan had never told Elena our secrets; he didn't feel it was worth putting her life in danger. I had argued with him saying that that was a good reason to tell her. Her life was in danger right now, just by knowing us, by being involved in our lives. Sometimes I let it slip, I wanted her to know so badly, but Stefan never caved, he always compelled her and vamped out at me. Last time I let it slip was 4 months ago. I was with Caroline and Stefan. Stefan had compelled Elena to leave and forget, he was so angry. He vamped out and was throwing things everywhere. I tried to calm him down but I got in the way. Stefan had grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. Caroline had tried to get him off but he was way stronger than her. I was passing in and out of consciousness, when Damon showed up and pulled Stefan off of me. Damon fed me some of his blood to help me heal. The look in Stefan's eyes was heartbreaking. I knew he didn't mean to, and from that day on I vowed to never let it slip again. Until today. I don't know what came over me, I was just sick of lying to everyone.

Damon and I have been going good; ever since graduation we have been closer than ever. A couple of months ago we even created a blood bond. He knows how I feel all the time now, he can tell when im in danger, when im in pain, when im sad.

Caroline and I have gotten really close since graduation, its nice having another girl around, that knows about our secrets. I can share anything with her. In fact she's gotten really close with all of us. Even Tyler has been coming around more. Caroline had told me he was a werewolf, and Damon and Stefan confirmed it, they had known all about the Lockwood family like. But now as im sitting here everything is falling apart, Elijah is back. I knew he would be but everything was just so perfect I didn't want anything to change.

Damon made his way over to the bed kneeling down in front of me "Bons, I promise I wont let Elijah get to you"

I could feel my tears brimming; "Damon how can you protect me from Elijah, he's already getting into my head" a tear ran down my cheek

"Because I love you, and Stefan loves you, and so does Caroline and Tyler and were going to do everything we can to make sure he doesn't get to you" He said as he wiped away my tears.

"_How touching.." _I whipped my head to the doorway and Elijah was standing there with a smirk on his face, I screamed.

"Bonnie Bonnie, what's wrong" Damon asked gripping onto my shoulders

"E-Elijahs right there!" I screamed hysterically as I pointed

Damon vamped and turned, then returned to his normal self, "Bonnie there's no one there"

"_Oh little witch im right here"_ I stared past Damon as Elijahs figure disappeared, I could feel the bile rising in my throat. "Oh god Im going to be sick" I gasped as I covered my moth and ran into the bathroom emptying my stomachs contents.

Caroline POV:

"Bonnie, Damon?" I made my way up the stairs of the boarding house. Stefan had called me a couple minutes ago asking me to go check on Bonnie, he was afraid he scared her after his episode. I had knocked on the door, but no one answered. As I entered into Damon and Bonnie's room, I could hear retching coming from the bathroom. Bonnie was leaned over the toilet and Damon was holding back her hair with one hand, while rubbing her back with the other.

"Damon, whats wrong with her?" I asked


	13. Sick

Bonnie POV:

I could hear Caroline talking to Damon but I didn't care, I felt disgusting. I finished and leaned back against Damon. I was exhausted but I heard Damon "Blondie, can you go get a glass of water." Caroline was gone in a flash and Damon scooped me up and carried me to the bed. I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I knew I was waking up and it was dark out. I glanced at the clock it couldn't be that late could it? It was 8:45 I had been asleep since this morning. I got up and made my way down the hallway towards the stairs. I could hear Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler talking in the living room. I waited a second and tried to focus on what they were saying. I heard my name being mentioned a lot, and something about original vampires, and prophecies. I was going to make my presence known but a familiar feeling overcame me as I sprinted for the bathroom yet again.

Damon POV:

"Woah woah woah, so your telling me Bonnie has never been sick before?" Tyler questioned me.

"That's exactly what Damon's saying, she hasn't been sick in over 82 years, since before she was a witch." Stefan said.

Caroline spoke up next "Not even a cold?"

"No blondie, not even a cold" I smirked at Caroline, and turned my attention to Stefan "this morning she said she saw Elijah."

"What? He was in this house?" Stefan panicked. I could hear Bonnie starting to shift around upstairs. I could tell from their faces they could hear her too. "No dear brother, he wasn't there, I didn't see him" I lowered my voice. "He's playing with her mind Stefan, soon she's not going to be able to tell what's not real from what is real"

"That's horrible" sighed Caroline as she flopped down on the couch. Tyler moved over and plopped down next to her.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked glancing at Stefan and back to me.

Stefan sighed " the real question is how do we help her when Elijah is already in her head"

I looked down " I don't think we can". I didn't want her to have to go through this alone, but I didn't know what to do. She has to use her powers and block him out, we cant help her. I could hear Bonnie approach the stairs, but then double back and run for the bathroom. I sped up the stairs and to Bonnie she was retching again, trying not to cry. I came up behind, and took her hair again.

"Its okay, you're okay" I whispered, but I'm not so sure who I was trying to reassure, her or myself.

Stefan POV:

I watched as Damon sped up the stairs before hearing the sounds of Bonnie puking, I turned back to Tyler and Caroline and was broke out of my thoughts by Tyler, "That still doesn't explain why she's sick?" he stated. We all sat in silence for a couple moments when suddenly Caroline snorted "if I didn't know any better I would think-" then she stopped mid sentence.

"Think what care?" Tyler asked

Caroline looked at me and back at Tyler.

"Nothing."


	14. Gotta secret, gotta keep it

_2 weeks later_

Caroline POV:

The guys were out looking for leads on Elijah and had suggested I stay with Bonnie to get her mind off of things, distract her. So we were watching Twilight, ironic right haha, I totally don't sparkle like that get real. But anyways Bonnie had gotten up to get something to eat and the next thing I know im holding Bonnies hair back again while shes puking. Over the past 2 weeks this position has become more than a daily occurrence for Bonnie. I'm really starting to worry about her. I didn't talk to Stefan or even Tyler for that matter about my suspicions, and it's getting harder to keep it a secret.

"Bonnie thats blood, maybe you should go to a doctor" I suggested. She got up off the floor and started walking into her room when she snapped

"And tell them what Care- oh hey I have no medical records at all because I'm over 100 years old, and I never get sick but now I am, what wrong with me."

I grabbed her arm "Bonnie I'm just saying something is wrong, and were all really worried about you"

Bonnie POV:

"Caroline…" I said giving her a death glare

"Ill even go with you, we can go to one of those free clinics, they don't even have to know your name" she suggested.

I sighed, I knew she wouldn't give up unless I told her the truth. I made my way into my room, and kneeled down onto the floor. Caroline followed me

"Bonnie wh-"

I reached down and pulled up the loose floorboard, pulled out a brown bag and threw it at Caroline. "Bonnie, that smells like.." she trailed off as she opened it and peered inside, "Ohmygod Bonnie, what?"

"Care, I don't know what's wrong with me, I was in the basement the other week getting Damon a blood bag, and it just smelled so good I couldn't help myself, I downed it. I've been sneaking blood all week" I confessed.

"Bonnie, a-are you…" she trailed off

"Caroline, im not a vampi-" I was cut off my Caroline speeding across the room so she was right in front of me.

"Bonnie shut up" she whispered as she concentrated.

Caroline POV:

I could hear something, it sounded like the flap of a butterfly's wings. But I couldn't concentrate with Bonnie going on and on.

"Caroline, im not a vampi-"

"Bonnie shut up" I heard myself saying. I flashed across the room right in front of her. I concentrated my hearing. And that's when I heard it. I peered down. The little thudding sound I found it, and it was coming from Bonnie abdomen.


	15. 1 month later

_1 month later_

Damon POV:

Bonnie has been acting really odd lately actually her and blondie. Lately they have been disappearing for hours at a time. Not to mention Bonnie wont let me close to her. Im starting to wonder if Elijah has put things in her head, things about me, about Stefan, and about our past. We were 2 of the worst vampires that ever existed, but we have changed our ways for better. I don't want Bonnie to fear me, for any reason.

I was broken out of my thoughts my saint Stefan calling out to me

"Damon, there's no trace of Elijah here, maybe we should just go home for the night"

Just then Tyler came running back "I ran the border and back he's not anywhere around here."

I sighed and dropped my head " okay lets head home."

Bonnie POV:

"Care, can you get me some more blood"

She glared at me " you know Bonnie, Damon is really worried about you, and your sitting here drinking all his blood, he deserves to know, you have to tell him soon."

"I will I just.. I don't know what to say" I whispered. With her vampire hearing Caroline had heard me, and unfortunately so had a Stefan, Tyler, and Damon.

"Tell me what?" Damon asked as he entered the house, Stefan and Tyler following shortly after.

"Ty, how about we go shopping?" Caroline said walking over to Tyler

"But, I want to see what she has to say-" he was cut off by Caroline.

"TY! I said lets go shopping" she said giving him a more pleading look

They exited the house leaving me with Damon and Stefan. Stefan spoke up

"uh im gonna go hunting" he said before speeding out of the house.

"So what did you want to tell me" Damon smirked at me

Damon POV:

"Damon… maybe you should sit" Bonnie looked at me. I could sense something was wrong I could feel her fear, she was scared and unsure, so I obeyed and sat next to her. I took her hands into mine.

"Bonnie whatever you need to tell me, its okay, its going to be okay" I reassured her.

That's when I smelled a familiar scent and I noticed the glass of blood she was holding.

"Bonnie are you drinkin-" I was cut off my a loud crashing noise, I whipped my head up just in time to see Stefan flying through the parlor window, and Elijah walking in after him.

Bonnie POV:

This cant be happening. I watched as Elijah walked through after Stefan, and in an instant Damon had lunged at Elijah, but Elijah was quicker than him and had him pinned against a wall.

"Damon!" I screamed.

Another figure entered after Elijah without warning this man had Stefan and Damon pinned against the far wall, he was a warlock.

Elijah made his way over to me "Witch my, my, my you have been busy"

"If you lay a hand on her, I will hunt you down and kill you" Damon yelled, Elijah chuckled as he reached out to grab my arm. I put my strongest shield up, trying anything to keep him away, but he just walked right through the shield. That's when he stopped noticing the cup of blood.

"Don't touch her!" Damon and Stefan were still fighting the force holding them parlayed against the wall. Elijah's intentions changed in an instant, I noticed him trying to listen the same way Caroline had 1 month ago. _Oh no_ I thought this is it.

Elijah chuckled "this is even better than I thought, did you tell him your secret yet?" he said motioning towards Damon.

"No" I whispered.

"I think it's about time you payed a visit to Klaus" he said as he reached out and grabbed my arm. I could hear Damon and Stefan yelling in the background, but it was like I was moving in slow motion. I don't remember trying to hurt Elijah, but the next thing I knew I had swung my other hand at him, and he had gone flying across the room. The Warlock stunned by my actions lost his concentration and dropped Stefan and Damon before vanishing from the room. Damon and Stefan ran to me and stood in a protective stance in front of me.

"Well, this just got more interesting" Elijah said as he stood up form the debris.

"Bonnie-" Damon started.

"Ohmygod, what happened?" Caroline and Tyler came running in.

"Oh I don't think she needs your protecting anymore" Elijah stated taking a few seconds to stare at me before he sped away.

I could feel myself draining, I was exhausted. I let myself fall back onto the couch, as I stared back and forth between Stefan, Tyler, Caroline and Damon. I started crying.

"Bon, how did yo-" Damon started.

"Damon I don't think I can call you my boyfriend anymore"

"Wha-" Damon started

"I was thinking maybe I would just start calling you my baby daddy"

Meanwhile in Italy

Elijah POV:

"Klaus, ive just returned from our infamous Mystic Falls" I sad smirking

"And" he pressed, I stared directly at him.

"Everything was going as planned, but I think we may have an unforeseen problem"


	16. Elijah

Elijah POV:

I ran as fast as I could, blurring through the crowds of people, through the buildings. I didn't want to be a part of this anymore. When I had been in Mystic Falls, the witch was stronger than me, but not from her powers. She was literally stronger than me. She could fling me across a room with one simple smack. She was pregnant, with Damon's child. When Klaus had come to me wanting my help I was more than thrilled to be around for the prophecy, but this wasn't supposed to happen. Her pregnancy wasn't a part of the prophecy. _When the vampire and witch come together, a new power will be created within the witch, a power stronger than any vampire has ever seen. _ At the time we thought the witch, Bonnie would become a powerful witch, one we could use for our own pleasures, but to get to her we needed to use the Salvatore brothers. We had been planning this for quite some time, starting when we turned Damon, and Stefan. Damon, and Stefan had no clue about the prophecy, they still don't, and they didn't know that we had planned for them to meet the witch. We had planned this from the beginning, they were supposed to care for her, we didn't know which one, but one was supposed to fall for her. Her pregnancy wasn't a part of the prophecy. In the beginning we had only wanted one person, but when Klaus found out about the prophecy he found out we could have two and together they would unwillingly help us. But with this new power, I knew this wasn't going to end well. So I had returned to Klaus I had told him things didn't go as planned, and we had an unforeseen problem. Then I fled. I didn't want to be around for the furry the witch would unleash when she found out what we wanted. Klaus was on his own.


	17. Pregnant

Damon POV:

I felt my little witch stir in her sleep, as she snuggled closer into me. I let my arm drape over her side and let my hand rest on her protruding stomach. I focused my hearing and listened to the rhythmic fluttering. I glanced down at her; I loved her more than I ever thought was possible, and now she was pregnant, with my child. I didn't even think that was possible. It had been a little over 4 months since Bonnie had told me…

"_Bonnie what-"_

"_Damon I don't think I can call you my boyfriend anymore"_

"_What-"_

"_I was thinking maybe I would just start calling you my baby daddy"_

_I had just watched her fling Elijah across the room like a puppet, she had been drinking blood, and now she had just told me she was pregnant. I started laughing. I could see Stefan and the others leaving the room quietly sensing that we needed some time alone._

"_Wait what?" I had questioned her_

"_D-Damon, I'm pregnant" she whispered, I stopped laughing almost immediately. This wasn't a joke._

"_What? T-That isn't possible" I stuttered. She moved closer to me _

"_Damon listen" I focused my hearing, I could hear Stefan, Caroline and Tyler talking in the next room, I blocked them out. I could hear Bonnies blood flowing through her veins I moved past that. I could hear her heartbeat, and slowly I could hear another faint noise, a fast fluttering sound. I could hear it, the baby's heartbeat. The look on my face must have been priceless because Bonnie had stopped crying and chuckled a little she grabbed my hand and moved it to her stomach _

"_Were gonna have a baby" she whispered_

_I felt myself smiling "Were gonna have a baby" I whispered back as I leaned and kissed her._

Stefan POV:

I sat in the living room, the fireplace roaring, i sipped on my drink as I focused my hearing and listened to the little heartbeat. Who knew my brother would ever have the change to be a father.

"_I was thinking maybe I would just start calling you my baby daddy" I froze in a state of shock, waiting for Damon's response, but he broke out in a fit of laughter. Oh no I thought. I turned to leave the room ushering Caroline and Tyler with me._

"_Whoa I did not see that coming how is that even possible" Tyler stated one we were in the foyer_

"_Your guess is as good as mine" I sighed. If Bonnie was even pregnant I was going to be an uncle. If this was possible did that mean I could maybe have a change at having a normal family too, having my own child._

_Caroline glared at me "Bonnie is pregnant, she's not lying" she read my thoughts, I sighed and glared back_

"_you knew, how long?"_

"_of course I knew, she's my best friend of course she told me, shes around 2 months I geuss" Caroline said_

_Tyler laughed_

_Caroline sighed "fine she didn't tell me, I found out by myself, she was drinking blood, puking all the time, oh yeah and then I heard the heartbeat."_

_I froze, how come I didn't hear it. I focused my hearing _

"_Were gonna have a baby" Bonnie whispered, and I could hear Damon whisper the same words back before I focused my hearing even more, and there I could hear it the little flutter._

I was broken out of my thoughts by Damon entering the room, pouring himself a drink and sitting down next to me

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked

" I just can't believe I'm going to be an uncle" I said smiling

"Well I can't believe im going to be a dad" he said laughing

"Now that's something ive got to see" I joined him in laughter

He stiffened in a second "Dam-" I started

"Bonnie" he said before he sped out of the room I quickly followed.

I entered the room to see Damon rushing over to Bonnie. She was sitting up in bed, slightly crying.

"Bonnie whats wrong? What happened?" Damon asked.

Bonnie didn't answer instead she grabbed his hand lowering it down to her stomach, I watched Damons face as he smiled, Bonnie smiled back.

"What happened?" I asked

Bonnie looked up at me "It kicked"


	18. Changes

A stream of curses left her lips with fervor as she threw an armload of clothes onto the bed, eyes darkened, mouth drawn into a thin line that clearly said 'don't fuck with me right now.' Scowling and still muttering foul words under her breath, she tossed a few items aside and finally produced a plain gray shirt from the pile, tugging it over her head. Her frustration only built when she found that pulling the shirt over her stomach was becoming an unfortunate issue. Snarling, she yanked it down and turned to the full length mirror. Instantly, she let out a frustrated shriek when she saw the end result of her struggle. The shirt was tight against her stomach, the bump clear as day under the thin fabric stretched across it.

''Goddamn it,'' she mumbled, shaking her head. Turning away, she pulled off the shirt and reached for another. She chose a white blouse and shrugged into it, slowly starting to button it up. Okay, so far so good. Everything seemed to be going fin - damn it! Nope. There was no way she was going to be able to button that up. A heavy sigh escaped her dry lips and she practically ripped off the shirt with a frown. For a moment, she studied herself in the mirror, clad in a bra and jeans that wouldn't button. She had never really been a big crier, but right now she felt like bawling like a baby. And she did _not_ like that feeling. So she got angry instead.

With a wild screech, she grabbed the pile of clothes on the bed and hurled them at the wall.

''Whoa, hey!'' Damon stopped in his tracks in the doorway as he was attacked by an armful of fabric, stepping back slightly. ''What'd those poor clothes ever do to you?'' He smirked as he leaned against the doorframe. When she turned to face him, however, the smirk dropped off his face. ''What's wrong?''

''What's wrong?'' She echoed. ''What do you _think_ is wrong, Damon? You knocked me up! You did this to me, you stupid ass! Stupid Salvatore sperm!''

Damon blinked. ''...Is this a hormone thing?''

''Don't make me hit you.'' While he held up his hands in surrender, she turned back to the mirror, sighing at the sight of herself. ''I look horrible.''

He paused briefly, like he was unsure if he was allowed to speak and then he took a few steps into the bedroom. ''I don't think you look horrible.''

''Don't fucking patronize me, Damon.''

He rolled his eyes, moving to stand next to her. ''I'm dead serious,You look beautiful.''

She shook her head and buried her head in her hands with an audible groan. ''No, I don't.''

''Bonnie, what's the problem here?'' She mumbled something under her breath. He heard her with his vampire hearing but he wanted her to say again ''What was that?''

''I don't fit into any of my clothes, okay?'' With a positively lethal looking glare, she shook his arm off her shoulders and moved to sink onto the bed. ''Why do you think I've been wearing your shirts lately, dumbass? It's because my jeans won't button and my shirts won't fit over my stomach and I look awful!'' When she was finished her speech, she fell backwards onto the bed, hands moving to cradle her stomach. ''And it's all your fault because you...you and your stupid smirk and your...your _hot body _seduced me and you did it on purpose so I could house your demon spawn!''

Damon sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose. ''you look fuckin' hot right now, okay?

She glared up at him through her hair, and then she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled a pillow over her face.

He thought about leaving. He did. Because she was scary when she was in a mood _before_ she got pregnant and now...well, now she was downright deadly. But instead, he sighed again like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and crawled onto the bed next to her. ''Bonnie.'' She made an unintelligible noise in response and he scoffed lightly. ''Bons,'' he pulled the pillow away from her face and brought a hand to her face. ''Look at me.'' Reluctantly, she turned her eyes back to him. ''You're beautiful,'' he said firmly. ''You're always beautiful. It doesn't matter what you look like. That's not why you're beautiful. The way you look isn't why I fell in love with you.''

''Yes, it was.''

''No, it wasn - Okay, it was what drew me towards you, but it wasn't why I fell in love with you.''

''You're a big liar.''

''I am not!''

''Oh, you know you are too,'' she snarked. ''And you know what? It's not fair!'' She narrowed her eyes at him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

''Bonnie you've never cared about your looks before. Why are you starting now?''

''I don't know,'' she huffed. ''It's just...everything's changing, Damon.''

His eyes instinctively went towards her breasts and he grinned in approval. ''I'm aware.''

She smacked him upside the head for that comment and while he groaned, she slid off the bed and went back to stand in front of the mirror. ''This sucks. My body's changing, my moods are changing, my appetite is changing.'' She shot him a displeased look over her shoulder. "I cant eat anything besides fettuccine, and blood without puking."

''Yeah, I'm aware of that too. I'm the one holding your hair back, remember?'' Damon smirked

''Shut up all right?'' Bonnie stomped over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer with such force she nearly pulled it out and spilled the contents all over the floor. ''Jesus, Damon,'' she murmured. ''Do you ever fold your clothes?'' With a shake of her head, she snatched up one of his shirts, studied it critically and then threw it over her shoulder.

It joined the other clothing on the floor, and Damon eyed the growing pile with growing agitation. ''Just who exactly is going to clean that up?''

''You,'' she said shortly, tossing another shirt over her shoulder.

''Of _course_ I am.''

She silenced for a moment as she searched for an acceptable shirt to wear and when she finally decided on one, she tugged it on quickly and turned to face Damon. ''You know, it's not just that things are changing _now_,'' she admitted softly. ''It's that things are going to change even more.'' She moved back over to the mirror and studied her reflection critically, biting down on her lip briefly as she focused her eyes on the baby bump. ''Think about it, Damon. We're going to be parents.'' She turned to the side to study her profile, running a hand over the bump. ''Nothing is ever going to be the same again.'' She turned to the other side. ''Doesn't that scare you?''

Fuck yes. Of course it scared him. She was only around 6 months pregnant and he had lost count of how many panic attacks he had gone through already worrying about her and the baby. ''Well,'' he cleared his throat and rose from the bed. ''Sure it does. But...I mean, don't you think it'll be worth it in the end?''

She shrugged. ''I don't know. U've never even been around a baby before. You hate kids, Damon.''

''That doesn't mean much. I hate everything.''

''Damon, be serious.''

''Listen, Bonnie..'' His arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder. ''i'll like this kid, I promise.''

A small smile played on her lips. ''you will, huh?''

''Yes, because he'll be awesome. Just like his dad.''

Her smile widened as she turned, arms winding around his neck. ''It could be a girl.''

''Please,'' he snorted. ''I'm a Salvatore. Salvatore genes produce men.'' When she laughed, he grinned, tenderly brushing hair out of her face. ''So,'' he began, fingers working to do up the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. ''Do you feel better now?''

''I need new clothes.''

''I think we can arrange that.''

She silenced for a moment and then tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. ''Then...I think I'm good. For now.''

''I'm glad.'' He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then stepped back to look her up and down. ''You look good in my shirt.''

''Hmmm,'' she smiled lazily as she leaned up to kiss his lips softly. ''So...you really don't think I look fat?''

''...Okay, I don't know how to safely answer that.''

And then she was pushing him away and brushing past him. ''You're such an idiot, Damon.''

He chuckled and caught her arm, wrapping an arm securely around her waist and pulling her back to him. ''Bonnie, I think you're gorgeous.'' When she relaxed in his arms slightly, he started to trail soft kisses down her jaw line gently. ''I think you're amazingly sexy,'' his lips made their way down to her neck. ''Radiant, stunning, ravishing,'' he kissed the hollow of her throat. ''_Foxy_.'' When she laughed, he brought his eyes back up to her. ''And for the record, you're not fat. You're pregnant. There's a difference.''

She didn't say anything for a moment, her smile said it all. ''You know,'' she mused finally. ''Every once and awhile...you do something right.''

''Well, thanks. I think.''

Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. ''Do you know what I think?'' She murmured against his lips. ''I think clothes are overrated.''

''You want me to get naked, don't you?''

''Damn straight.''


	19. good or evil?

Bonnie POV:

I stirred from my sleep, glancing at the clock 3:24. Oh great I thought. "Damon" hissed. There was no answer, I reached back to smack him but instead smacked the bed. I heard my stomach grumble. I moved my pillow friend out from between my legs and sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I tried once again "Damon" knowing he would hear me if he was around the house. No answer. I placed my hand on my stomach as I tried to get up. I am almost 7 months pregnant and moving around isn't as easy as it used to be. I finally got up and wandered down the hall to Stefan's room. I opened the door slowly and peered in. Elena was sound asleep but I found a familiar pair of green eyes peering back at me.

"Bonnie are you okay?" concerned he jumped out of bed.

"Yeah I fine, I'm sorry I woke you, its just I don't know where Damon is, and im kind of hungry"

Stefan giggled, "its okay Bonnie, come on lets go downstairs, ill make you something." He said as he placed his hand on my back ushering me out of the room.

"Damon said something about going hunting tonight" Stefan mumbled as he speedily moved around the kitchen. By the time i perched myself on the kitchen stool he was joining me with a bowl of fettuccine.

"mmm, I groaned, you know the least Damon could do is actually make me food when I crave it, its his baby" I snapped

Stefan laughed "I'm sure he would love to, but he hasn't gone hunting in at least a week, he doesn't like leaving you alone, he's just worried something's going to happen to you or the baby"

"Stefan im like indestructible at the moment baby doesn't want anything bad to happen to mommy, i can take on Elijah, im safe for now."

Stefan nodded as I ate my pasta.

"So, how are things with Elena?" I pried. I know she's been around more often, but with all the stuff going on with the prophecy, and Caroline and Tyler, and Damon and I getting ready for the baby I really haven't focused on Elena.

"We've been good, I still haven't told her about any of us. I really don't think she's ready, and even if she was I don't want to put her in danger" Stefan sighed

"you know Stefan, I see how happy she makes you, and I'm sure she loves you. I think she deserves to know. And I know we will all do whatever we have to, to protect her I mean" I gave him a reassuring smile.

Stefan rubbed my shoulder "thanks Bonnie, that means a lot to me" he said as he retuned the smile.

There was a sudden crash in the foyer, and Stefan and I ran towards the noise. The door was broken off the hinges, and there was a brown haired green-eyed vampire I had never seen before standing there.

"Klaus" Stefan growled. I stepped backwards, so this was the vampire that had everyone scared, he didn't look that scary, Elijah intimidated me more. But I knew from the stories Damon and Stefan had told me you shouldn't underestimate Klaus. I used my powers and summoned Caroline and Tyler. Stefan gave Caroline I slight glance, and within seconds Caroline had went and got Elena and took her home.

"well, well, well Klaus looked at me, looks like you've gotten yourself into some trouble" he said eyeing my stomach. Klaus then took a step towards me, and I flinched putting my hands protectively around my stomach. I concentrated silently calling out for Damon.

"Oh, don't bother calling out for your precious Damon, I already did, he's already on his way." He smirked. Within seconds Damon had sped into the room, colliding with Caroline sending her flying into the wall. Tyler growled as he helped Caroline stand up. Damon laughed "never did like you too much Blondie, well at least no more than I like the mutt" he said before glancing down at me as he made his way to Klaus's side. I looked into Damon's once blue eyes, they were filled with blackness. He wasn't himself.

I gasped as I felt tears coming to my eyes "what did you do" I demanded stepping closer to Klaus. Klaus smirked "I'm just getting what I want" he said looking back and forth between Damon and I.

"Bonnie don't" I could hear Stefan yell. I charged at Klaus using my "new abilities" I had inherited from the baby. But I never made it to Klaus; Damon had stepped in front of him throwing me effortlessly.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed, and within seconds she, Stefan and Tyler had all lunged at Damon, but he was faster. Klaus and Damon disappeared. Stefan stared out the doorway watching in disbelief at his brother.

"Stefan.." I groaned in pain. I gasped I was in pain. Oh no I thought.

Stefan sped over to me followed my Caroline, and Tyler.

"S-Stefan.. Something's wrong" I cried out before loosing consciousness.

Stefan POV:

I watched a my brother flung Bonnie across the room, how could he harm someone he loved so much, how could he put his own child's life in danger. Klaus had done something to Damon, and it was way worse then death, he took his humanity.

Klaus and Damon were too fast for us, they had disappeared into the night. I watched in disbelief. Damon hadn't even paused, he really didn't care anymore.

"Stefan.." I heard Bonnie groan in pain. I winced oh no. I sped over to her Caroline and Tyler following.

"S-something's wrong" she stuttered out before loosing consciousness.

I didn't even have time to think, I bit my wrist bringing it down to her mouth making her drink. I stood; ready to take her to the couch. There was a gust of wind, and Bonnie was already lying on the couch. I looked at the figure and heard myself gasp, along with Caroline.

"I think its time I explained"


	20. cry

_This chapter is in the present now starting back where the preface started._

I let my hand rest on my slightly swollen now empty belly. How did things end up like this?

I could feel Stefan's presence as he entered the room slowly making his way over to me. I took my gaze off the window slowly and turned towards him. Tears were running down my cheeks.

_Stefan POV:_

"_I guess its time I explained"_

"_Elijah" I growled, "what are you doing here?"_

"_Relax, im not here to hurt anyone, I left Klaus, I wanted nothing to do with this prophecy once I found out about the child." He said motioning towards Bonnie's stomach. "Although after what happened here tonight, even you giving the witch your blood, it didn't work, it didn't heal." Then he spoke the four words I was dreading to hear. "Theres no child anymore."_

_Caroline gasped before breaking down. I could feel the tears brimming to my eyes, I looked down._

"_Then why are you here" Tyler urged on._

"_Because Klaus is continuing on, and his greed will cause the end for us, and not only me, I mean all of us, and I don't want to die for his selfish reasons". He paused looking back and forth between us "I want to help you."_

"_Now you want to help?" i had asked in disbelief. He stood quiet for a second before speaking "I want to help you now, to be honest I wouldn't want to help, but I want to be on the witches good graces for what's going to come."_

_Caroline glared at him "so your doing this for yourself"_

"_and im doing this for her, you guys need my help to overcome Klaus and Damon now"_

_I looked at Bonnie peacefully resting on the couch, "I think its time you told us about this prophecy."_

"_Long before you and Damon were around, Klaus and I had met a witch with a prophecy, when a vampire and witch come together they will create a new power within the witch, one that has never been seen before. We knew the witch would be an ancestor to our witch Emily, who yes, was your servant. So we turned you, knowing that in the future you would meet her ancestor. We waited hundreds of years for you to meet Bonnie, and when you did you had an instant connection to her. Ever wonder why? Because we wanted you too. Klaus sent me to the cabin that night to trigger her powers; we needed her to become a witch. We didn't know it would take another 100 years for Damon to fall in love with the witch. But he did. Then she got pregnant. That was never a part of the prophecy; we didn't even know it was possible. We only ever wanted one person, and that person was Bonnie. She has the potential to be the most powerful witch ever. But to get to Bonnie we needed Damon. So Klaus found him when he was hunting, he took away his humanity. Damon knows who everyone is, he knew that was his child but he lost his ability to care. Klaus knows Bonnie wont let him get away with it. He plans on her coming after Damon, but when finding out Damon's not leaving he hopes she will join him. Klaus, the witch and Damon together are unstoppable. Something tells me Bonnie won't join them so easily. But this witch, and Damon against Klaus is the ultimate fight against good and evil. But Damon is a different person now, he wont just leave Klaus."_

_Bonnie had woken up days after. I had to tell her that because of Klaus, because of what Damon did, and despite me giving her blood, she had lost the baby. Bonnie was an absolute mess and I don't blame her. She lost Damon, and then she lost her baby. She wouldn't eat just would sleep and cry. When she would finally talk to us again, I filled her in on what Elijah had said that night. Bonnie knew what she had to do, she had to get to Damon, stop him from being with Klaus._

_Present time:_

I slowly made my way over to Bonnie. She was standing in their room, looking out the window. She turned to face me tears running down her cheeks.

"Bonnie" I said as she glanced at me "its time"

she nodded.


	21. giving into evil

Bonnie POV:

I knew what I had to do. In a months time Damon had lost his humanity and joined Klaus, I had lost our baby, and Elijah had joined us. According to Elijah this was the fight against good and evil. I could never join Klaus, not after what happened. He was the reason I'm not sitting at home complaining that my back hurts while complaining to Damon that I'm craving fettuccine. Damon I thought. I felt a tear run down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away. If I would join Klaus, he didn't get what he wanted which was me. Elijah told us that Klaus would make Damon do anything to get to me. I started chanting the spell out of the grimoire and before I knew it my eyes were filled with blackness too. Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Elijah and I are heading to the founders carnival, we know Damon will be their reeking havoc, and I'm here to stop him any way I need to. Stefan looked at me concentrating on my eyes "Bonnie are you okay?"

"If Damon makes one wrong move, I will hunt him down understand?" I stated. Stefan nodded before I stormed away.

Stefan POV:

When we arrived at the carnival Elijah went his own way, leaving me, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler. I noticed Bonnie was acting funny, like she didn't care.

"Bonnie are you okay?" I asked

"If Damon makes one wrong move, I will hunt him down understand" she said angrily before storming away.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked.

Meanwile

Damon POV:

"What did she say" I asked as I held Elijah by his throat.

"Oh nothing. Just that if you step out of line, you'll have one angry witch to deal with." Elijah replied

I smirked " she said that did she?" I asked.

Elijah coughed "well seeing as that she lost you, then your child, and now has to defeat you and Klaus I would see why she would do that."

Klaus appeard "drop him, ill take care of it, go get the witch." I dropped Elijah before storming away to attract attention to myself.

I wanted to see what would draw her out. I snacked on and killed some of the local women. I was sloppy enough that I knew saint Stefan could smell me, and would probably tell Bonnie. I waited but no one came. Giving up, I went back to the boarding house and sat on the couch pouring himself some scotch. Out of boredom I turned on the news.

"A vicious attack leaves one local girl dead. We suspect that it's been an animal attack. Stay tuned for details."

I downed the last of my drink and rolled my eyes. The thought of another animal attack was funny. I slouched down in his chair and stared at the fire in the fire place.

I was startled when both doors of the room whooshed open. The fire rose in height and turned black in the fire place.

Bonnie POV:

I knew where he was I could sense what he had done through our blood bond. I left Stefan and the others and returned home.

"What took you so long?" He said and simply stood as if my entrance was an everyday thing.

I power walked her way towards Damon, stake in hand. "You killed that girl didn't you?"

Damon sat down his empty glass and with vampyric speed, sped in front of me and into her personal space. "What if I did? What if I didn't?'

I pushed him back, making contact with his bare chest that was showing from his unbuttoned black shirt. "Don't play games with me Salvatore."

Damon pressed his hands on top of hers to keep them there on his chest. He tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes gazing into her deep browns as the fire reflected in them. I struggled, pulling back to release myself from his strong hold.

"What did you do? This isn't going to work im not going to join you"

"You caught me Bonnie, now what?" Damon said and moved closer still. His lashes fluttered down as his gaze turned to my lips. He licked his absently and then returned his gaze to my eyes. Fire shot up from the fire place in warning but Damon paid no attention to it. He was transfixed on me, furious me.

He didn't give me a moment to answer and I didn't want to either. He crashed his lips on top of mine, demanding entry to my mouth. i fought him at first keeping my lips closed. _what the hell was he thinking after what had happened with Klaus, our baby was gone, but wait if he was doing this maybe I could get his feelings back, maybe I could get Damon back, my Damon_; Realizing what we were about to do i unleashed my anger, kissing him back with force and biting his lip. Damon winced in pain and stepped back. Breathing hard, he looked at me for a tense moment and then smirked. Quickly he pulled me to him by the back of her head and kissed me again with the same force and heat.

He groaned, cupping my breasts, wanting to take this even further. I winced, I was still sore from being pregnant. Damons eyes wided, I thought for a moment maybe he had realized it was me, but he then ignored me as he pulled off my shirt. He kissed down my chest and, belly. He looked up when he reached my pants. The light of the fire flickered off his blue eyes. I said nothing but watched as he undid my pants and slid both those and my panties down to my ankles. Damon stood up and i wrapped my legs around his waist. Damon laid me down upon the couch and kissed me, rubbing up against me.

Damon POV:

My breath was quick and strained. It took every ounce of control to not just take over. I looked at her and said, "I didn't mean to do it. Klaus he jus-"

Bonnie started crying as she placed her palms on my cheeks and stroked my hair. "I knew it couldn't have been you. You would have never done anything to hurt me. I knew you were being controlled."

Bonnie POV:

He was remembering, his humanity was here, but as soon as it was it had disappeared again. I wanted so badly for him to return to normal.

Damon withdrew away from me and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled down his zipper and underwear just enough to free himself. Leaning over me, he kissed her roughly while sliding inside of me. I knew this was wrong but I just wanted Damon to feel again, I wanted my Damon back. I arched my back into his chest and moaned into his mouth.

Slowly our bodies rocked together with each thrust. Our moans were becoming louder and louder as this thrusts became harder and harder.

Our lips finally parted and he bit into my neck. Pleasure mixed with pain set my emotions haywire. Fire shot out of the fire place left and right. Damon licked the blood from my neck as his own climax overtook his body. He shuttered and stopped, resting his head upon my shoulders. Shivers went down his spine as I stroked his back.

"I'm trying to change, I really am." He whispered. The real Damon was trying to get out.

I felt tears prickle to my eyes "I know you are. I know." i said before i staked him threw his heart.


	22. Everythings okay

Bonnie POV:

I jolted awake screaming. Stefan came speeding into the room

"Bonnie, Bonnie your okay, relax" he said as he stroked my arms. I tried to sit up, but it was hard to, I looked down I was still pregnant. I started crying harder and Elena came running into the room.

"Stefan, Bonnie what's wrong?" she mumbled sleepily.

"S-Stefan, Damon turned evil he lost his humanity, he was helping Klaus" I was screaming

Stefan POV:

Elena go get my phone call Damon, tell him to come home immediately.

"Bonnie relax, relax this isn't good for the baby"

"the prophecy! Klaus is turning Damon evil so he can get to me, he killed our baby" Bonnie was screaming uncontrollably. I tried to keep her still but she had stood up and flung me across the room running into the bathroom. I stood as Elena ran back into the room.

"hes on his wa-" she trailed off "ohmygod Stefan! What happened"

"Elena go back to bed forgot you saw this I said looking directly into her eyes"

Elena left and I sped over to the bathroom door. "Bonnie, listen to me whatever you saw it didn't happen. You fell asleep earlier downstairs, I made you fettuccine, remember.

Bonnie POV:

I threw Stefan into the wall before running into he bathroom. I looked at my reflection; I was still very much pregnant. I stared at my reflection till I noticed two red marks on my neck. Someone bit me. What the hell happened. I could hear Stefan trying to reason with me through the door.

"Stefan what happened" I could hear Damon ask. Without hesitating I flung the door open ripping it off its hinges in the process and flung myself into Damon's arms.

Damon POV:

After Elenas call I ran home as fast as I could. I sped upstairs not caring if Elena saw me, we could deal with her later. I entered our room to find Stefan leaned up against the door.

"Stefan what happened" before Stefan could answer me Bonnie flung open the door and ran into my arms. She couldn't stop crying, I lead her over to the bed and sat down with her still in my arms.

"Bonnie wha-" I started before I noticed she had bite marks on her neck. I growled.

"Stefan, what the hell happened, I went hunting for 3 hrs and I come back to this" I was beyond furious.

"Damon, she was fine I made her food and she fell asleep. I brought her back up here and she just woke up. She was screaming and I came in here and she attacked me. She was talking about how you lost your humanity and you were helping Klaus, you killed your baby.." Stefan trailed off.

"Stefan go get the deed to our house" I whispered. I rubbed Bonnies back as she continued whimpering. Stefan was back in a second. "Brother wha-"

"Stefan, Klaus and Elijah have been in this house, I think Klaus bit her. He was controlling her dreams again, this time is was extremely real for her."

Stefan looked at me "the deed?" he questioned

"I'm signing this house over to her, Elijah an Klaus will never be able to get in here then." I told Stefan to go call Caroline and Tyler and tell them what happened, before turning my attention back to Bonnie.

"Bons", I said as I lowered her off my lap. "Bonnie its okay, whatever happened in your dream, whatever Klaus put in your head, it wasn't real. It's never going to happen. I would never try to hurt you, or our baby. "

Bonnie POV:

"I would never try to hurt you, or our baby" Damon said

"D-Damon, it was so real, I had to kill you" I cried

"Shhh its okay Bonnie" Damon said as he hugged me, he then leaned down and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss, everything was okay, it was just a dream, nothing bad happened. I smiled as I felt a shap kick to my gut, our baby was okay. I took Damon's hand and lowered it to my stomach.

"Everything's okay" I smiled.


	23. Early?

Caroline POV:

I arrived at the boarding house a little before 12 just like Damon had instructed me, they were putting together a surprise for Bonnie and needed her out of the house. So Tyler, Elena and I were taking her to the beach.

"Hey guys" I say as I enter the foyer, Bonnie looks up and smiles "What are you doing here Caroline?"

"I thought we were going to the beach?"

Damon mumbles a "thank you!" from behind Bonnie

She strains to get up from the chair before saying "I'm not fat. I'm pregnant!"

Bonnie huffs again and Damon rolls his eyes as if saying 'that'll just make it worse' but Stefan stiffens a laugh. Damon walks up to Bonnie and kisses her gently before nudging her to go.

"Be careful baby…" I hears Damon mumble to Bonnie "And call if you need me."

Bonnie POV:

I shift on the sun-bed to find a more comfortable position. Sigh, and shift again.

I'm almost a month from my due-date and it's not fun to be this big. Im not complaining out loud, but god do i miss my toned cheerleader body. I miss my flat tummy the most, but getting rid of the excess fat on thighs, and upper arms would be lovely too.

"I wish Damon could give birth to the baby…" I mutter.

Caroline laughs "I know he's pussy-whipped and all, but _that_ is a hard wish even for him to grant, Bonnie."

"I guess…" Maybe im just tired of being pregnant, or maybe it's because im starting to see the end of carrying around this extra person, but it's becoming more and more uncomfortable. And today is worse then ever.

"I'm feeling strange…"

It's like a dull cramp in my lower back, and once in a while it kind of sends tendrils of pain to the front of my belly. It's not bad or anything, more like menstrual cramps, but still it makes me a little restless.

Caroline looks up from her magazine "You want me to call Damon?"

"No, I'm fine. It's more of a weird feeling." I said shaking my head

Elena and Tyler lay back down on their sun-beds but Caroline gives me a last glance and says "Are you sure?" with a raised eyebrow.

It doesn't hurt anymore so i nods and look around at the crowded beach. It's probably over 85 degrees but at least there's a breeze down here.

Caroline and Tyler get up and turn to go down to the sea and cool off, but i suddenly feel like calling her back. Because the dull cramp is coming over me again and im worried.

"Caroline?"

The blonde turns and sees me holding my lower back and smiles a little crookedly.

"Could you not go swim right now? I think I might want to call Damon after all…"

Just to be sure.

Damon POV:

It had been a month since Bonnie had her little freak out and everything has been going better than good. Elijah has visited us and told us he left Klaus, and he wants no part in the prophecy. We haven't herd from Klaus since he bit Bonnie. Stefan is thinking of telling Elena our secret before the baby comes.

I asked Caroline to get Bonnie out of the house today so Stefan could help me put together Bonnies surprise, putting a room together for the baby. We were almost done when all of the sudden my phone rang, it was Caroline. Caroline asked Tyler to take Elena home, once Elena was out of sight I told Caroline to speed Bonnie back here. I didn't care if she saw the room before it was ready I just wanted to make sure that what ever it was Bonnie was feeling wasn't labor. we had decided even though the baby might be part vampire it would be better for bonnie to give birth in the hospital. So in preparation we had visited a few doctors. SO as soon Caroline arrived to the boarding house I took bonnie and we all left for the hospital.

Bonnie looks fine as she rubs her back absentmindedly and checks the clock. Was it supposed to take thirty minutes to get a check up when Bonnie was only a month from her due date?

I had enough of the waiting

"Excuse me?" i asked when a nurse walked by. "We've been here half an hour" I focused my eyes "the doctor is ready to see us now"

"Bonnie Bennett? "the nurse called.

I stand up and gently help Bonnie up. Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan decide to wait for us.

We walk into the doctor's office and i can't help but feel a little nervous.

"Sometimes I wish they would say Bonnie Salvatore…" I mumble, and it's not until the words have actually left my mouth that i realize what that implies. Bonnie freezes and looks up at me smiling, but I don't have to explain because the Dr. meets us in the doorway.

"Hello Miss Bennett. Straight from the beach, I see?"

_Salvatore I think._

"So let's look at you. The nurse said that you've experienced some cramping, is that right?"

"Yeah… but it's better now." Bonnie says.

I watch as Bonnie lays down on the exam-table and pulls up her tank top. She's still wearing a bikini. The doctor feels around on her belly and mumbles stuff about the baby being in a good position and about no dilation. I breathe out. Everything seems okay.

Then the older man brings the ultrasound over and when he puts the probe against Bonnies skin, the sound of the babys heartbeat fills the room. Like I needed a machine for that. I chuckle to myself. "What you're feeling is probably Braxton-hicks" the doctor says and smiles. "And it's completely normal. A lot of women have these pre-term labor cramps for weeks before the real thing starts. It's nothing to worry about."

"So is there something we should think about? Should she take it easy or maybe lay down more…" I ask

"No. it's just the body preparing for labor. These early cramps helps pushing the baby into the right position for the birth. It's probably perfect timing since your calculated due-date is August 3rd."

The doctor pulls her shirt back down and pats her rounded belly. I growl slightly and Bonnie glares at me.

We head back out to where everyone is waiting. "Bonnies fine, its just Braxton hicks" I say.

"well so much for getting her out of the house" Caroline laughs, Tyler smacks her arm "care"

"Its okay mutt, we finished what we had to do" I nod

"you guys wanted me out of the house?, what were you doing" bonnie asked

"well, lets go home and ill show you" I smirked.


	24. I love you

Bonnie POV:

Later that night Damon and I were lying in our bed. He was sitting and I was lying between his legs. His hands resting on my stomach.

"Damon" I asked " what's gonna happen once I have this baby?"

"What do you mean, were going to have the hottest baby in the world" Damon smirked.

"Damon im being serious, Klaus is still out there somewhere, and we still don't know what he wants, and what happens when one day our child asks why daddy doesn't eat, or why daddy has "super powers", or why daddy doesn't age" I could feel myself rambling on and on. Damon lowered his finger to my mouth "shhhh, Bonnie relax, we can deal with all that when the time comes, but relax for now, the baby isn't even here yet"

"I know im just scared" I said

"Bonnie im going to be here for everything, your not going to do this alone" he smirked at me.

"I love you Bonnie Bennet" he said before lowering his lips to mine

Stefan POV:

I past by Damon and Bonnies room carrying a bottle of wine, as I headed to my own. I walked in and sat down on the bed next to Elena. She was laying facing away from me. This was it, I was going to tell Elena everything.

"Elena I need to tell you something" I whispered. She didn't move, "Elena" she was sleeping. "Im a vampire" I trained off before slidding into bed next to her.

Elena POV:

"Im a Vampire" Stefan whispered, my eyes shot open.


	25. Drunken Labor?

Bonnie POV:

"Stefan, Damon is driving me crazy you have to get him out of this house, now!" I demanded. Now don't get me wrong I love how protective Damon is, but come on I need some space. Every 2 seconds he is at my side asking me if I need anything if im okay, it is getting on my nerves.

"Okay Bonnie ill try" Stefan giggles

"Do you think this is funny" I yell, just then Damon comes running in "what's wrong I heard you yell"

"Please" I pointed at Damon and glared at Stefan.

"Okay Damon, come on were going out for drinks" Stefan said as he tried to usher Damon out the door

"But" Damon started, I cut him off

"Don't worry if I need you guys ill call" I said as Stefan dragged Damon outside.

Finally I thought here I come bubble bath and fettuccine.

Damon POV:

Stefan had been happy to have an all guys night and he had gotten Tyler to come along as well. Now they're all seated on the barstools lining the bar and they're all clutching their beers. I look at Stefan and Tyler and feel horrible in a way when I hear myself say

"God, I really needed to get away from Bonnie…"

Tyler laughs loudly and chugs down the Bud Light in deep gulps.

"Man, I never thought that you'd admit it. Bonnie has been a major pain in the ass the last week."

"Yeah, I know…"

I take a sip of his own beer and leans against my elbows. "She can't help it though. She's so tired of being pregnant. And I know she's really nervous about the delivery."

Stefan nods seriously and mutters: "Hell, I'm not blaming her, man… that shit's gotta hurt… bad…"

I know this. And i can't help but answer that he'll be happy one the delivery is over. When I do both Tyler and Stefan nod again, but then Tyler makes a funny face.

"You should know though my moms friend just had a baby, and ive heard stories. you should know that Bonnies mood will only get worse after she's had the baby. Bro, I'm telling you…you have a _fun_ couple of months to look forward to." Stefan chuckles sarcastically.

"Worse mood? What do you mean?" I ask. Tyler laughs

"Bonnie wants to be hot, right?" he asks with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah… try convincing her that she looks beautiful when she's just given birth, she has breast milk and baby-puke all over her shirt and she's a hell of a lot more tired than she is now…"

Another sip of the beer and im starting to _not_ like the direction this conversation is taking. I order three rounds of shots.

"Oh, and then there's the complete lack of sex of course" Tyler adds in smirking. Stefan adds "Bonnie is pushing a 8 pound baby out through…"

Stefan doesn't get any further because i stop him with a frantic wave of my hand. im feeling scared now, because up until now i haven't really pictured the baby coming out _that_ way.

"Enough, alright? I get it" i mumble "No sex."

I don't remember Stefan leaving to go home, all I remember after that was Tyler ordering more shots.

Noones POV:

It's close to 4am when Damon comes home. He stumbles into the hallway and tries to be as silent as possible when he kicks off his shoes, but his balance is off and he grabs for the wall, bringing down half the rack of coats. Cursing silently he decides that he can clean it up in the morning. He's not in the best shape to do it now anyway.

He had no intention of getting this drunk. When Stefan suggested that he'd spend the night with him and Tyler in a bar he had just figured that they'd grab a beer or maybe two, and then be home again before midnight. But then, after Tyler started with all the stories about tiny babies that couldn't do anything for themselves he simply freaked out at the concept of being a father and kept the drinks coming.

Before midnight he was already drunk, and now, two hours later, he sure isn't the tiniest bit more sober.

Silently he speeds into the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to bed and when he flicks the light on he doesn't even have the time to think before he hears himself yell;

"Oh my god Bonnie! Is it time? Is the baby coming?"

His heart is almost on a stand-still in his chest because his girlfriend is sitting on the floor with her back leaned against the fridge and the wet puddle surrounding her on the floor _has_ to be her water that has broken.

He rushes to her side and he rambles on and on, without giving her a chance to cut in. Why the hell had he drunken himself into a stupor? Now he wouldn't be able to drive her to the hospital. Should he call an ambulance? A cab?

"Are you in pain, baby? Why didn't you wake Stefan up? Why didn't you call?"

His voice is slurry and if he doesn't concentrate and squint a little then Bonnies form divides and becomes two. She however looks back at him as if he's crazy and even in his drunken state he recognizes the irritation on her face. She opens her mouth and he prepares himself for the scolding that has been almost a daily habit lately; the one where she said he was being overprotective and ridiculous for worrying. But instead she mutters:

"What the hell are you rambling about, Damon?"

Confused and wobbling a little, he points to the puddle she's sitting in.

"Your… your water broke…"

Bonnie angrily shakes her head. "I wish! But I'm not that lucky, okay?"

He might by in an intoxicated state, but he bets that even if he was sober, he would still not understand what was going on here.

"Then why is the floor wet?"

She lifts an enormous glass from the floor beside her and mutters: "I spilled, alright? I was so thirsty and so tired so I decided that I'd sit down here while I drank the water. And then I accidentally spilled it out and couldn't get up…"

She glares at him, looking angry but at the same time embarrassed. And extremely cute.

"Because of the belly?" he asks gently, even though on the inside he's laughing his ass off. The worry is lessening by the second now that he knows that she's not in labor. And when she hisses that none of this is funny and that she'll literally smack him in the face if he doesn't help her up, the inwardly giggle turns into a fullblown attack of laughter.

"This is hilarious" he gets out. "How long have you been sitting here?"

But Bonnie doesn't have the time to answer because right then Stefan appears in the doorway.

"What is going on in here?"

Stefan sounds angry too and he gives Damon a disapproving look when he sees him sway drunkenly. Bonnie rolls her eyes from her spot on the floor.

"Damon though I was in labor and freaked out. As usual!"

She holds out her hand to him and with his help she finally pulls herself up from the floor with great effort. Her clothes are soaked and he tries to pull her in for a hug which she refuses. It's not until coming home and seeing her that he realizes that he doesn't care about Tylers horror-stories. Sure, the next couple of months would probably be rough, but so what? They had each other and between a vampire and a witch they should be able to handle a screaming infant.

After all, he has the world's most amazing girlfriend. And even if she's a bitch at the moment and a complete pain in the ass, he still feels like the luckiest guy on the planet.

"I love you…" he slurs, grabbing for Bonnie again and completely ignoring Stefan. But Stefan just sighs tiredly.

"I'll clean up the water mom" Damon says to Stefan "Don't worry…"

Bonnie and Stefan laugh at Damon. Stefan helps Bonnie get Damon upstairs and into their bed. Damon looks up from the bed watching his pregnant girlfriend wobble over to him. "You know that, right?" he articulates a little more clearly, "that I love you, I mean."

Bonnie nods and smiles. He leans in to kiss her.

"Ew…" she mutters "You smell like beer…"

But it can't be that bad because seconds later she kisses him, snuggling even closer.


	26. cabin

August 3rd has come and gone. I'm past my due date and I'm becoming restless. We all decided to go out to the Cabin for the weekend. Damon and I, Stefan brought Elena who has been surprisingly quiet lately, and Caroline and Tyler came too. Tyler and Stefan went out to ride ATVs, Caroline and Elena were in the pool, and I was lounging by the pool with Damon sitting at my feet.

"Ugh Damon its so hot, im miserable" I said as I kicked Damon's legs

"Me and you both honey" he said winking at me

"Damon help me to the pool" Damon stood up and started walking towards the pool.

I ran my hand over my stomach "Damon I'm serious come help me up" I said glaring

Damon sped back over to me giving me a hand up "ughh" I groaned

Damon raised his eyebrows resting his hand on my back "what, are you okay?"

I looked all around me my gaze landing on the woods, but I shook it off "yeah its just my head, it hurt for a second"

"Are you sure?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows

"Yeah I'm fine" I said looking back to the forest once again

"And dinner is served" Damon said as he served the steaks to the table. I looked around Caroline was laughing at something Tyler had whispered in her ear; Elena and Stefan were speaking amongst themselves. This was my family now, and I couldn't wait until the baby was here to complete our family.

"And this is for you" Damon spoke as he placed a bowl of fettuccine on my stomach, I laughed.

"Yes, just what I wanted, how did you know?" I laughed smiling up at him

"I just know these things" he smirked. Damon sat down next to me at the head of the table. All of the sudden I had that stinging pain in my head again, the baby started kicking hard, I dropped my bowl on the ground.

"ahhh" I groaned as I grabbed my head with one hand my stomach with the other.

Everyones attention turned to me, "Bonnie!" Damon yelled, "Bonnie" Caroline yelled but one voice stood out above all others

"Now its not very nice to serve diner when all your guests haven't arrived yet"…


	27. who?

The pain intensified in my head, I was screaming. Stefan, and Caroline had jumped up and were heading towards the voice.

"Don't" Damon commanded Stefan and Caroline, he turned his attention off me and onto the source of the voice.

"Stop! Now" Damon growled

The searing pain in my head slowly started to subside; I lowered my hands and followed everyone's gaze. I gasped. It he looked like the man from my dreams. He was slightly taller than Elijah had been, and had short brown hair, but his eyes, they were dark black. As the pain subsided his eyes changed from the black color to green. A warlock? I thought. The baby started kicking fiercely, something wasn't right with this guy. Tyler walked over to Caroline, and Stefan stepped in front of Elena. I stared deep into the mans eyes as Damon sat back down.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled, shocked.

"What?, if he wanted us dead we would be by now" Damon replied. I sat down next to Damon slowly.

"Indeed you would, but I don't want any of you dead, at least not at this moment. Now everyone sit" the man replied. I watched as Elena and Tyler took their seats, Stefan and Caroline sat awkwardly almost like they were being forced, or compelled. I looked to Damon with a questioning glance "D-Damon wh-" but I was cut off.

"Oh please forgive me, how rude of me to not introduce myself, I'm Klaus" he said sitting down in the seat across from me.

i shuttered, the man from my dreams was in front of me, sitting here like this was completely normal.

"So Klaus why do we get the pleasure of seeing you tonight" Damon asked not amused

"I've just come to meet the witch that is the source of all my problems" He said staring into my eyes.

"Klaus enough with the games, what do you want, what is the proph-e-" i watched Damon as he trailed off, and followed his eyes to the stairs. A women with long brown hair who looked surprisingly like Elena sped towards the table slowing behind Stefan running her hand over his shoulders. Then she took the seat next to Klaus.

"Forgive me for being late" she smirked at Damon.

"Katherine" Damon questioned as he glared at her and Klaus.

Stefan picked up his glass "Oh this is not gonna end well" he said before downing his drink.

I looked back and forth between Katherine and Damon. what just happened.


	28. Talking to Elijah

I watched Elena's face as she watched Katherine speed to the table. She didn't look shocked like I had expected, she looked almost okay with it. Was I missing something here. I looked at Stefan he was just as shocked as I was. I was broke out of my thoughts by Damon.

"Katherine" Damon said while glaring deep into her eyes. I saw the way he was looking at her. I was pissed off to say the least. Who was the vampire, and who the hell did she think she was?

"Miss me Damon" she smirked at him I felt a rage of jealousy run through my veins. Damon broke his gaze off Katherine and turned towards me. I glared at him. Stefan coughed

"Um Bonnie" I could feel the heat radiating off me as I turned I could see curtains on the window were on fire. Before anyone could act Klaus raised his hand and the fire subsided.

"Now don't piss off our hosts Katherine" Klaus stated staring at me.

"Now now witch, im just having fun" she said smirking at me, she then looked back at Damon and I saw I flicker of lust in her eyes. She tuned back to me "Did you every wonder what your boyfriend was doing for about 300 years before he met you," she asked

"Katherine Don't" Damon growled she looked back and forth smiling.

"Katerina" Klaus growled too, as if in warning.

"or who?" she finished. I had enough. I didn't even remember getting out of my seat. The next thing I knew I had Katherine pinned up against the wall. Everyone had raised out of the seats except for Klaus who was sitting there casually.

"D-Damon" Katherine called out, "S-Stefan" she tried, "Klaus" she finally got out.

"I warned you Katerina" Klaus said nonchalantly.

Katherine was struggling in my grasp. Damon made a move towards us. As soon as he did that I could feel more power radiating. I wasn't channeling my powers, but they went off without warning. The baby I thought. I dropped her, and she was withering on the ground I severe pain.

"Make it stop" she was screaming, I caught myself almost feeling bad for her until I turned my glance to Damon. Damon flinched for a second, about to run to her but caught my gaze and stood still. I could feel the tears starting.

Klaus starting clapping "Very good" he smiled. I couldn't take it anymore I sat down in the nearest seat, letting my tears fall. Damon sped to my side. Stefan must have sped Elena into their room because she wasn't around anymore. Tyler and Caroline were standing on the opposite side of the table. Katherine had recovered from my fury and has stood up slowly. She glared at me ready to make her move. Damon growled.

"Katerina don't" Klaus stood from his chair. "Leave now" he instructed her. She winked at Stefan then Damon, and sped off without a fight. Klaus approached me.

I looked at him. "What's going on" I whispered. Klaus smiled at me before commanding the others "please leave us alone, we have a lot to discuss". Stefan joined Elena inside followed by Tyler and Caroline. Damon lingered "Bonn-"

"just go" I cut him off not looking at him. He dropped his head and walked inside.

Klaus took the seat directly next to me, his gaze resting on my stomach. I placed my hands protectively on my stomach. He chuckled "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare cross you" I smirked. "Your very powerful Bonnie, more so than anyone I've ever met. You saw my eyes earlier. Have you ever wondered why people fear me so. I'm over 700 years old Bonnie, but I was always very powerful even as a human. You see I was a warlock so when I became a vampire I was even more respected and feared. No one has ever crossed me before, and I have never been fearful of anything in my life. That is until now" he said his gaze once again dropping to my stomach. "Your baby will be just as powerful, if not more so than me. And frankly that worries me. I was supposed to kill you before the child was conceived, but I was intrigued. Together the child and I could be unstoppable, but separated this could be the ultimate fight." He rose from his seat. "Don't bother trying to find me, when I'm ready ill be back" he sped away.

I stood, and grabbed my back as I winced. Geeezz I thought. I made my way into the Cabin. He didn't answer all of my questions, but I got some answers. But for now I knew we were safe, nothing was going to happen to the baby or me anytime soon. I Smiled as I unconsciously rubbed my stomach. He didn't say anything about one thing though. I walked down the hall passing by Elena and Stefan's room, I could hear them talking. I hoped Stefan would fess up and tell her the truth, she deserved to know. I walked through the living room; Tyler and Caroline were curled up on the couch together. I waked out the back door, and there Damon was standing with a glass of blood staring into the fire pit. I walked and sat down on the bench wincing slightly. He came and joined me. "so what happened? What did Klaus say" he bombarded me with questions.

I ignored his questions though "Who's Katherine" he couldn't look into my eyes.

"Bonnie that was a long time ago, I didn't kn-"

"What you didn't know me?" I screamed "did you love her" he looked down. I stood wincing again and sped upstairs to our room. I slammed the door shut. Yelling again. I needed a warm bath I decided. I started to make my way to the bathroom when I felt a sharp jap of pain, followed by a lot of pressure. I doubled over. "ahhh". I slowly straightened myself out looking down.

Damon POV:

"Did you love her" bonnie screamed at me. I couldn't look at her, before I could answer she had sped upstairs. I could hear her slamming the door and screaming some more. I had to tell her the truth I thought. I sped upstairs after her, flinging the door open

"Bonnie I have a lot of history with Katherine."

"D-a" she started I cut her off "Stefan and I were both infatuated with her, but it wasn't real I didn't love her, not the way I love you" I finally got it out. That's when I took the time to actually look at Bonnie. She was hunched over kind of funny. I followed her gaze down to the floor to where she was standing, in a puddle. She looked at me, she was crying.

"D-Damon..i think my water just broke"


	29. I remember when

Damon POV:

"D-Damon I think my water just broke" Bonnie cried out. If I had a heartbeat it would have stopped in that second. The baby's coming right now. I'm going to be a father soon. I stood there in shock.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled. I must have been standing there for some time because when I looked up Stefan and Caroline were in the doorway. I looked at Bonnie. She was now sitting down on the edge of the bed. I sped over and crouched down in front of her. She was wincing, I'm assuming in pain. I ran my hand over her legs trying to calm her. Her face relaxed. Stefan and Caroline waited patiently in the doorway. I spoke up

"Were having a baby" she smiled at me and nodded. The smile suddenly disappeared from her face. I watched her face, as Stefan and Caroline came running into the room.

"Bons what is it?" I asked

"Damon, I smell blood...fresh blood" she whispered. I froze. No this wasn't happening, nothing was wrong. I couldn't smell it, but I looked down expecting to see the blood. Bonnie stopped me

"Damon it's not mine" she said, her eyes darting over to Stefan and Caroline.

"ELENA!" Stefan yelled as he sped out the door, "TYLER" Caroline yelled not far behind.

I helped Bonnie up "Do we have time, are you-" she interrupted me "Damon I'm fine, we have to go check on them. We have time, the baby's not going to just shoot out" she said chuckling. I smirked at her last comment, before speeding towards the stairs.

Bonnie POV:

I tried to follow Damon, but I wasn't moving fast. I wasn't channeling into the baby's vampire side anymore. I tried, but I couldn't. I wonder.

"Damon" I called out. He stopped and turned.

"Can you feel this?" I asked before trying to give him an aneurysm. I watched, nothing happened. My worst fear had come true at the worst possible time.

"Bonnie what are you-" I cut him off.

"I can't channel my powers, or the baby's abilities." Before Damon could respond we heard a loud crash from downstairs. "CAROLINE!" we could hear Stefan yell.

"Go" I told Damon, before rubbing my lower back and wincing again.

"Bonnie im, not leaving you here, without your powers your vulnerable, I cant-" I cut him off.

"Damon! Go, its Caroline" I glared at him. "Ill follow you." He nodded before speeding out of the room. I heard another loud crash and a lot of growling and yelling. I waddled down the stairs after them.

Damon POV:

I left Bonnies side and sped down the stairs, what I saw next I was not prepared for. Elena was unconscious lying on the kitchen floor, Tyler was hanging in there, blood dripping from his mouth, and he was propped up against the wall. Caroline struggling on the floor next to him, I stake in her side. I looked up to see Stefan in Katherine's grasp as she threw him across the hallway. I went to speed over to them, but she stopped me.

Unknown POV:

I watched from the woods as Katherine took down the wolf boy, he was trying to protect her doppelganger. I could hear their conversation upstairs as Stefan, and the Blonde one came speeding downstairs. Katherine quickly took down the blonde, and shortly after had Stefan in her hands. That was my que, I sped in.

Damon POV:

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that if I were you" she smirked. I felt a breeze go past me and turned. There was Elijah at the bottom of the stairs, Bonnie standing in front of him. He was holding her by the backs of her arms. I felt my stomach drop. Bonnie and the baby were powerful enough to take care of Elijah, while I tried to take on Katherine, but her powers were on the fritz, I couldn't do anything. "Bonnie" I started, before I felt a pin prick; followed by a burning sensation, I dropped to my knees.

"Damon!" I could hear Bonnie yelling out to me, but I couldn't focus, everything was getting blurry. I could feel the presence of two more vampires showing up, but I couldn't get up.

"Take those 3" Katherine directed the one, while pointing at Caroline, Tyler, and Elena. "And you take him" she said directing the other vampire to Stefan. "Ill take this one" she said as I could feel her hands on my back. "Grab her" I could hear her say "DON'T! TOUCH ME!" I heard Bonnie yelling before everything went black.

…..

"ughh" I heard grunting. "Damon, Damon." I opened my eyes slowly as I heard a whimper. Bonnie I thought as I shot up. I glanced around. It was extremely dark. Caroline and Stefan were leaned up against the wall across from me. Elena to Stefan's right, and Tyler to Caroline's left. I could see Stefan was starting to come around. I heard another whimper "D-Damon." I looked to my left "Bonnie" I yelled. She was sitting up against the wall grabbing her stomach. I was weak but as quickly as I could I sped over to her.

Bonnie POV:

Damon sped over to me.

"I smell blood" he stated. I winced in pain. I reached out for his hand, which he quickly gave. When the contraction subsided I looked up at him.

"I know, its mine this time" I said as I turned my neck. I could see the anger flare in Damons eyes.

"They bit you!" he growled. I nodded as he quickly bit into his own wrist pushing it into my mouth. I drank a little, just enough to heal my wound; I knew he was really weak. Stefan stirred more as he too jolted awake.

"Elena, he whispered" as he listened for her heartbeat, he relaxed. He turned to Damon

"where are we." I winced as I grabbed for Damon again.

"I have no clue little brother" within a flash Stefan was up, gone, and back again. "There's no way out he stated" looking down. Tears left my eyes, as I started crying. "hey, hey" Damon said soothingly as he got up and sat down behind me rubbing his hands up and down my arms "its going to be okay" he whispered. I watched as Caroline started to stir, as Stefan began to wake Elena.

"Nothings okay" I whimpered, "Were in a cave, who knows where and we cant get out, and I'm in labor Damon, the baby is coming soon, I cant keep him in" I cried historically. "Relax relax" Damon tried rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. I gripped onto his leg as more pain overwhelmed me. When it was over I slowly leaned back onto Damon. Caroline and Tyler had fully woken up, Caroline leaning against him as she healed him with her blood. Elena was still groggy, but Stefan had gotten her up so she was sitting against him.

"D-Damon, im scared I cant" he interrupted me as he continued rubbing my arms.

"Hey, do you remember when I first met you" he chuckled. I couldn't help but smirk as well. He continued, "You were such a trouble maker back then. It was the night of the day Stefan and I had just moved in. I was out in the yard, you didn't know this then but I had just come back from feeding. You were coming back home, you had snuck out. I remember when you told me your father was asleep." He laughed, as did Stefan, I joined in shortly before another contraction hit. "What" Caroline questioned Damon. He continued "Her first words ever to me. She was on the roof about to climb in the window, when she saw me standing in my yard next door. She looked at me and yelled, "My dads asleep, wanna come in" and that was all the invitation I needed. I crawled though that window and that was that, the beginning. We've been best friends ever since." I finished. "Who knew we would be having a baby now" Bonnie stated. I could sense the contraction running through her body as she tensed. I glanced up and exchanged worried glances with Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline. This was going to be a long night.


	30. Truthful Lie

Damon POV:

I looked around. Elena was sleeping propped up against Stefan's' shoulder, she still hadn't woken up. Being a human she was taking longer than the rest of us. Stefan was brooding, gazing around. Bonnie had been asleep earlier and we had searched and searched for a way out. We couldn't find any possible way. Caroline and Tyler were talking quietly between each other. I looked down at Bonnie; she was still positioned between my legs. She was in so much pain. Because of our blood bond I could sense it. She was really worried, and hell so was I, we all were, but it wasn't good for her I had to try and distract her.

"So he, huh?" I smirked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You said he, you said you couldn't keep him in" I smiled.

"Its just a feeling" she smiled back. She tensed again and again. I didn't know how long had passed since Katherine had taken us from the Cabin, but her pains were getting closer and closer together. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared as hell. The baby was coming, and really soon.

"Damon" Bonnie half whispered half cried. I knew what she was going to say. It was time. I motioned for Tyler and Caroline and Stefan to come over. I shifted letting Bonnie get more comfortable and relax. There was no way I was going to let Tyler or Stefan get a peak down there.

"Caroline do you think you could" I started.

"Damon, I don't know I'm 18, ive never been in this position before, but I can try" I nodded. Caroline kneeled down in front of Bonnie as Stefan and Tyler moved to our sides.

"Oh my god, I can see its head" Caroline squeaked, Bonnie groaned. I knew I had to keep her calm and as relaxed as she could be.

"Ty, give me your shirt" Caroline continued.

"So do you have any names picked out for him" I emphasized him as I said it. She cried out in pain as she gripped onto my arms harder. It didn't hurt. But I knew if I were human something would be broken by now.

"Okay, Bonnie push harder" Caroline instructed. Bonnie groaned and grunted as she pushed. I hated seeing her like this, and it was mostly my fault. Tyler and Stefan decided to join In with encouraging things. I followed "Come on Bons, you can do this"

"the heads out" Caroline smiled, "its out" Bonnie cried out while continuing to push.

Just then Katherine, Elijah, and their minions appeared in the cave with us. I knew what was going to happen. Katherine and Elijah were going to take the baby. Tyler and Stefan stood at once charging. Katherine effortlessly flung Stefan across the cave. Elijah did the same to Tyler.

"Ahhhh" Bonnie screamed and the next thing I could hear was a tiny cry. Caroline had our baby wrapped in Tyler's shirt. The next moments went by in a blur, "It's a boy" Caroline cried. Bonnie had relaxed momentarily before freaking out about Katherine. Katherine rushed at Caroline, while Elijah grabbed her from behind. I stood at once, charging at them, there was no way in hell that bitch was going to take my son. Her minions stopped me. She had my son in her hands. Bonnie watched helplessly.

"Katerina Stop!" I heard a male voice say.

The last thing I could hear was Bonnie "his names Jace" After that everything went black.

2 weeks later

It had been 2 weeks since the incident in the cave, we were slowly healing. Stefan and Elena were throwing an engagement party. After that night in the cave, Stefan realized he couldn't keep wondering what if. He told Elena everything, and surprisingly she already knew some of the stuff, including the part where were vampires. I was looking for Bonnie, I knew she didn't feel like going, but I was going to try one more time. It would be good for her, leaving the house. I checked everywhere, the kitchen, living room, bathroom, our room, and finally I made my way down the hallway towards the nursery. The door was slightly ajar. As I made my way inside I momentarily glanced at the empty crib, before my gaze turned to Bonnie. She was sitting in the rocking chair, just staring. I hesitated.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" I asked

"im sure" she responded. I made my way behind her and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

At the party

I weaved my way through all the people, there weren't many in mystic falls, but id say by the size of this party everyone attended. I made my way over to where Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Stefan were standing. Stefan was the first to speak up

"Wheres Bonnie?"

"oh she didn't feel like coming out" I replyed. Elena and Tyler nodded.

"Awh that's too bad, maybe we could stop by later and see her" Caroline pressed.

"I think its just gonna take some time, ya know" I whispered.

Meanwhile at the boarding house

Bonnie POV:

Damon left the room, and I continued to rock. I stared down at the little infant in my arms. He opened his eyes. I stared into the blue orbs before smiling to myself, "Mommy's not going to leave you for a very long time" I whispered. The incident in the cave, I had almost lost it. Katherine took my son. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler tried with all they could but couldn't stop her. Katherine had almost gotten away, but Klaus showed up. He killed Katherine and Elijah, along with the other vampires. He helped us get out of there and promised no one else would ever come after my son. Little did I know he was telling a truthful lie.


	31. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Bonnie POV:

Two weeks was all it took. I was slowly relaxing, and I wasn't always constantly worried about Jace, in fact Damon was more so than me. A couple days after we brought Jace home, and I saw just how protective Damon would be. We were adjusting to being new parents, not only had I not been around a baby in over 80 or so years, Damon hadn't in around 300 some. I remember the first day he came home. The first diaper change..

"_Damon, you have to do this, at least once, you have to learn" I said practically growling at him, as I led him into Jaces room. My hormones were way out of wack, and it didn't help that we were just held captives by psychotic vampires._

"_Calm down mommy" Damon smirked as he was holding Jace in front of my face, before laying him down on the table. Damon started_

"_well, wait how do i-" I stepped in and started grabbing Jaces legs, "Damon I cant do this for you, here" I said handing him Jaces legs "hold em together, cuz he'll move" I warned. _

"_you wont hurt him" I continued. After I had given birth my powers returned, but I can say I will miss having Jaces vampire abilities to my advantage. We knew Jace would be part vampire part witch, but we didn't think he would have, or be able to use his powers anytime soon. I knew Damon was concerned that he would accidently hurt Jace because he was a vampire. I smiled at him and urged him on. About another 10 minutes and Jace finally had a new diaper on. "now let me look-" I started… "uh Damon"_

"_yes" he smirked proud that he had done it. _

"_I think we put it on backwards" I laughed. Since then our days of chasing vampires, have been replaced by feedings, and changings. But I still cant help but worry about one certain vampire._

Elijah's words kept running through my head. _I will be back when im ready. Ill never let anyone else come after your son. _I shifted around in bed. I haven't been sleeping much lately, and not because of the obvious reason of having a newborn. I sighed. I felt the bed shift as those blue eyes greeted me.

"Can't sleep?" Damon questioned. I shook my head. Within a second Damon has sped away. Seconds later I could hear him returning, with Jace.

"This should help" Damon smirked as he got back into bed laying the baby between us. I smiled. Having Jace near me helped, I knew he was safe if he was with Damon, and I. I yawned, "as long as we have him, were going to be okay."

Damon smiled while looking up at me, "yeah we are."

END.

LOOK FOR SEQUEL, COMING SOON: A half truth is a whole lie.


	32. Our lil man

Damon POV:

I opened my eyes and groaned. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Id been tossing and turning in our bed for about an hour when i finally got tired and fell sleep. _maybe i should just go check, real quick._ I threw the covers off making sure not to wake Bonnie. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. _It was odd. I had never really needed to sleep before because i was a vampire, but after having a baby, I found myself needing to sleep._

I quickly sped out of our bedroom and down the hall, slowing before entering his room. I walked over, and peered into the crib. He was sound asleep. I walked over to the rocking chair and plopped down. Just watching his little chest rise and fall. Over the past 3 weeks Bonnie and i have discovered what abilities he possesses. He breathes, like a human, and he also drinks from Bonnie. He is half witch, half vampire, but so far he just acts like a normal human infant, crying, eating, and pooping. We expect as he grows older he will grow into his abilities. But for now we will constantly worry about him, he is a helpless infant.  
We were still worried about Klaus. That night in the cave Klaus had saved our son. He killed Elijah, and Katherine. I could almost say i felt bad when he killed Katherine, after all we did have history, but seeing her with my son, it was wrong. I hated her, and at only a couple minutes old i loved him more than anything. Bonnie and I have been very paranoid . Lately I have been waking up and going to stay in the baby's nursery, sitting in the rocking chair, just watching him. I would sometimes bring him to Bonnie, and he would sleep in our bed. Bonnie and I will do whatever we have to to keep our son safe.

Bonnie POV:

I rolled over, and rubbed the bed next to me. _Damon. I thought. _I got up and slowly made my way down the hall, almost colliding with Stefan who walking out of the baby's room. "Is he-" i started.

"Yeah, he fell asleep again" Stefan smirked before speeding downstairs where i assume Elena was waiting. After the incident in the cave Stefan explained everything, and asked Elena to marry him. Of course she said yes, and over the next couple days she was moving into the boarding house. After we had returned home from the cave, my powers slowly began to return. I will say i miss using the baby's abilities for myself, and being kind of like a vampire. It was nice knowing i was more powerful than even Klaus at the time. It was weird though, while Jace was inside me i could use his abilities and powers, but as soon as i gave birth it seems as though he is a normal infant, for now. I had first handily seen how protective Damon could be of me, but how protective he was of our son, was on a whole other level. I smiled to myself as i entered the nursery. I felt my heart melt at what i saw. Damon was asleep sitting in the rocking chair, with our son in his arms. Jace was wide awake and starting to move around. He was hungry, so i went forward and started to pry Jace from Damons arms.

"come here lil man" i could hear myself saying. It was so weird how just a couple weeks ago everything was about Damon and I, but now we had a whole other little person to take care of, he relied on us for everything. "Good morning Mommy" Damon smirked as he opened his eyes. I smiled back. Damon stood and switched spots with me so i could sit while i fed Jace. I winced as he latched on, but only for a moment. It would take time for me to get used to this sensation. Damon watched. I decided to change the subject.

"So Damon, don't forget today i'm going to meet Caroline at the grill" i hesitated but continued, "and i'm taking Jace with me." It would be the first time taking the baby out. I knew Damon was protective of Jace, but i had to eventually leave the house.

"Bons, i dont think thats such a good idea" Damon tried.

"Damon, he has to eventually leave the house, we cant just keep him locked up in here for the rest of his life" I snapped. My hormones were still out of wack. Damon understood.

"but i can try" he laughed.

"Comon' Damon, i gotta get ready" i said before handing Jace back to Damon so he could get him ready.

Damon POV:

_How the hell do i do this? This strap connects to here, and this one comes up and over this.. and.. "_ughhh!" i yelled.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan asked walking towards me with Jace in his arms. I was standing outside next to the car. Back door open, trying to hook this stupid contraption in.

"What does it look like i'm doing Steffie, i'm trying to hook this stupid thing in. He's supposed to sit in it" i said motioning towards Jace.

"Here let me try" Stefan urged, handing Jace off to me. i stood back smirking, he wouldn't be able to do it either.

Bonnie POV:

"WHAT THE HELL!" i heard Stefan yell. I hurried my pace and walked outside. I had been upstairs finally done getting ready when i could hear Damon and Stefan cursing. I came outside to see Stefan half in half out of the car, and Damon laughing on the side with Jace. I chuckled to myself before coming forward.

"Stefan, what are you guys doing" Damon spoke.

"Trying to install this stupid thing, but we cant do it"

"You cant put a car seat in the car" i asked trying not to laugh

"HEY! its a lot harder than it looks, and don't forget they didn't have these things way back when" he fought.

"okay, okay" i held my hands up in surrender "Stefan, move, let me try" i threw the baby bag in the front passenger seat before I took Stefans place and began the task, as he sped back inside to Elena.

"I think i should just go with you, i can hold him, it would be way safer than a piece of plastic holding him in" damon said worriedly. I felt the car seat snap into place. "No Damon, he's going to sit in the car seat like any other normal baby" i said as i took Jace from Damons arms and snapped him in to the seat. I smirked at Damon before kissing him lightly on the lips. The i took off down the driveway towards the grill. i peering in my rear view mirror, looking at Jace. He was drifting off to sleep.

The threat of Klaus loomed over us. But for now our biggest problems were putting diapers on backwards, and not being able to hook i a car seat. That was pretty normal stuff for new parents. And if that was the extent of our problems i would say were doing pretty well..for now.


	33. Good life

Bonnie POV:

"Damon can you" I said motioning to Jace. After his big outing today he was absolutely exhausted. I was sitting on the couch in the living room, fireplace roaring, reading my grimware. Jace had fallen asleep against my chest. Damon nodded and quietly lifted Jace from me before speeding upstairs. He returned a second later baby monitor in hand. "So" he started. Things had been relatively quiet lately, besides the sudden engagement of Stefan to Elena. Jace was already 3 weeks old. I couldn't believe it. My body was slowly returning back to its former state, I only had a slight pooch of a stomach left, almost like a deflated balloon. I looked at Damon, he had his famous smirk going, and he was looking at me lustfully. I chuckled, before leaning in and doing what he wanted. I kissed him. He took the chance to deepen the kiss, slowly lowering me on the couch and hovering above me. Before we knew it the front door was slamming open, as Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler came in. Damon groaned before rolling off me, and standing up. Caroline smirked as she entered, along with Stefan knowing exactly what they had interrupted. Tyler was the only one who spoke thou "You guys know you can't do anything for like six weeks right" he laughed and Caroline joined in. Damon growled. "Six longest weeks of my life" He smirked at me. Stefan couldn't help but laugh.

Damon POV:

Six weeks was a long time for Damon Salvatore. He always had women around him, for the past almost 400 years of his life. But now he had Bonnie, and they had their son. And he could wait. "You might want to use a condom this time too" Tyler added. Damon laughed in all his years he had never, ever used one. He didn't need to, he was dead. But now with Bonnie they had conceived a child together. It didn't happen right away, so maybe it was a by chance happening. Bonnies words interrupted his thoughts "Okay guys enough, I'm exhausted I said heading towards the stairs," She turned back "Damon are you coming" she asked. I didn't have to be asked twice I ran after her. After a quick make out session, which we were limited to for the next three weeks, we were laying in bed just talking. She had something on her mind, I could tell. She hesitated, but spoke up "Damon, do you ever think about changing me?" I leaned up on my elbow. "All the time" I replied. She continued "I think I want to soon. I mean I would have eventually, but I don't want to age till im older than you" she laughed "and now we have a son, I don't want to ever not be in his life." I looked deep into her eyes "Whenever your ready."


	34. Lets Play

Bonnie POV:

"Momma" I slowly opened one eye and was greeted my two bright blue orbs staring back at me. I smiled. I reached over and pulled Jace up onto the bed with me, and he cuddled into my side. This was my favorite part of the day. Every morning Damon would get up and go get Jace so he could come into our room to snuggle with me. Jace was a little over a year old, he was 17 months old, but he was still my little baby A lot of things had happened in the last year. Stefan and Elena had gotten married. Jace was only a couple months old, but he was the ring barer. On the day Jace turned one, we had an unexpected unwelcome guest to his party. Klaus had showed up. He said he wanted to check up on Jace, but Damon and I both know it's only a matter of time before Klaus will come for him. He wants Jace to join him, together they will be unstoppable, but if Jace is raised well with us they will be each other's enemies, the ultimate fight between good and evil. Over the past year the worry over Jace has lessened, but I'm a mother, I will always worry about him. On Valentines Day, Tyler had asked Caroline to marry him, she of course said yes. Which leads us to this day, their wedding day. Damon entered the room "Sleeping beauty awakes, common we got to get going" he chuckles. Jace excitedly crawls off the side of the bed and runs towards Damon.

"Come on Damon, were going to be late" It was not quarter to 12. We had to be at the wedding soon. After all I was the maid of honor. I smiled when I saw my two boys standing in front of me. Jace was so adorable in his little tux. "Common" I said as we walked to the car. Damon strapped Jace into his car seat and I threw the baby bag in the back before joining him in the car. We made it there just in time for me to run into Caroline's dressing room where I was met with a bunch of "you are lates!" "Sorry Care, you know how it is with Jace, takes me an hour just to put clothes on him" I laughed. "Its okay you're here now" She smiled. We stood as we waited for Caroline to make her way down the isle. I was standing next to the alter as Caroline's made of honor, and Stefan was to Tyler's left as his best man. I almost cried when I saw Tyler's face as Caroline walked down the isle. Damon helped Jace walk down the Isle and hand Tyler, and Caroline their rings. I they said their "I do's" my eyes met with Damon's and we both mouthed _"I love you."_

The reception was starting to die down as the night went on. Most of the town had let. And there was only a hand full of people left. Caroline and Tyler obviously, and their parents. Stefan and Elena, and Jenna and Alaric. Damon and I were dancing with each other. I looked around. Jace, was in Caroline's arms fast asleep, as she was slow dancing with him. Tyler was talking with Matt, and Stefan and Elena were sitting at a table with Tyler, and Caroline's mothers. I thought back to earlier in the reception._ "You cant be here" I yelled. "I can be wherever I would like, and I get what I want" he responded. "You cant have him" I whispered. "Would you rather I kill him, because I can do that right now if you would prefer." He glared at me, I felt the tears rising. "Don't you dare touch him." "You have a decision to make, let me have him, or let me kill him. Doesn't matter either way to me" Klaus said before disappearing. _As I danced in Damon's arms I couldn't help but let the tears go as I was watching Jace sleeping innocently. I had a plan, but no one would like it, Damon would hate it, but it would keep Jace safe, and I would do anything for our little man. I hadn't been paying attention but Damon was talking to me, almost making a speech. I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to tell him.

Damon POV:

"I love you more than anything, and we have a son together. I will do anything to protect him from Klaus. I cant imagine my life without you guys. I don't want you to be Bonnie Bennet any more, Bonnie I guess what im trying to say is.."

we both spoke at the same time.

"I want you to be Bonnie Salvatore"

"Turn me"

We both just stood, shocked my each others words.


	35. sequel

Authors Note:

To anyone whose confused. I originally thought the last 3 chapters of this were going to be in the sequel. But then I changed my mind. That's why it says the end and watch for the sequel in the epiloge and then there 3 more chapters haha. So that "Lets play" chapter was the last in this story. Read on to the sequel "A Half a Truth Is a Whole Lie"


End file.
